You Touched My Heart
by Krynnalexia
Summary: Byakuya doesn't believe in love anymore. So when feelings for a certain substitute soul reaper start creeping through the mask he portrays, what will he do. Byku/ichi pairing. Reviews please. This is my first yaoi, be kind. rated T but may go M.
1. Chapter 1

**You Touched My Heart**

Love. Such a useless thing. It's a complicated emotion and one that he would rather not be bothered with. It has many depths, many meanings and many avenues. There is also more than one definition of the word. To reiterate, love is complicated. Love is a feeling reserved for friends, family, and that special someone should you be lucky enough to find them. Love applies to all of these in varying degrees.

Steel grey eyes closed regretfully. He had been** in love** once. He had found a woman who made his face light up with every adoring word. His breath would catch at the mere sight of her. His heart would melt when she touched a hand to his cheek lovingly. Then like an evil storm blowing in on his happiness, it was taken away from him. His beloved Hisana died due to a terrible illness. There had been nothing to fight, nothing to kill. It was an illness. He couldn't prevent it from happening and he couldn't protect her. He had failed her.

His heart died that day. His heart was torn, unfixable and permanently sealed. He swore that he would never allow those feelings to surface again. He couldn't take the pain that was left behind. He wouldn't risk his heart like that again. Never.

Love. Byakuya snorted indignantly. The word was thrown around so carelessly these days, he thought it had lost its true meaning. He wasn't sure, after all these years, that he even knew what that meaning was anymore. Since his beloved Hisana died, love became nothing but a dream, a fantasy, an illusion the Gods used to toy with their subjects. Never again would he fall prey to those feelings.

He spent years after her death building up an unapproachable persona. He made others believe that he was an arrogant, unmoved, egotistical bastard. People had grown to believe that he cared for nothing more than the pride of the Kuchiki Clan and the law of the Soul Society. They had all stopped trying to understand him. Very few approached him and those that did were still scared of his wrath. He was short with everyone. He was quiet and indifferent. He was harsh and unforgiving. He demanded respect through fear on most accounts.

Byakuya walked through the Seireitei alone, which was exactly how he liked it. He finished with his paperwork, had attended Yamamoto's silly meeting and checked on his seated officers and recruits who were training in the sixth division dojo. There was nothing else that needed his immediate attention and so he was going home for the day.

He walked silently, well aware that some people were watching him cautiously. Some were whispering to each other, while others spoke loud enough for him to hear. He ignored all that. None of it mattered. They meant nothing to him. It wasn't going to hurt his feelings. It never did. He had seen to that.

He had closed off his heart after his wife's death. He shut off his own emotions to protect himself. He kept his adopted sister Rukia, Hisana's true sister, at arm's length. He didn't bother to make friends with anyone. He worked hard to create the mask of indifference and arrogance. He had a hard outer shell. Only two people in all the Soul Society saw through his mask: Yoruichi Shihoin and Jushiro Ukitake. Still, he never got chummy with anyone, not even the other Captains of the Gotei Thirteen. Everyone thought he perceived himself as above them all, but they knew and understood very little.

The appearance he showed others was one they didn't and couldn't warm up to. He preferred it that way. It was for the best. For them and for him. People had given up on him long before now. No one pulled him into conversation. No one looked at him with any interest at all. Girls found him scary. Even his seated officers went to his Vice-Captain Renji Abarai before coming to him. Renji approached him in a business only capacity, which was usually when Byakuya called on him for a report. Other than that, he was left to his own devices.

Byakuya was almost home; he could see the Kuchiki Manor. He suddenly felt two very high flares of reiatsu. One he recognized immediately as his Vice-Captain, Renji Abarai. The other belonged to the ryoka, now substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. The ryoka's reiatsu spiked rapidly.

Byakuya sighed heavily, annoyed. The boy would never learn to control his spiritual pressure. He didn't know why the boy was even in the Soul Society, but he intended to send him back to the World of the Living immediately. All the boy did was cause trouble, which it seemed he had already accomplished.

He used shunpo to reach their current location within seconds. Upon arrival, it turned out that the pair had an audience. He felt no menace coming from either man, but that didn't excuse their reckless behavior. The crowd around them confirmed his earlier thoughts. Renji and the Kurosaki boy were sparring.

Byakuya looked around curiously. He could see his adopted sister, Rukia, on the far side of the makeshift arena. She was cheering, smiling wide and laughing freely.

He cringed inwardly. He had almost allowed that smile to fade. He had done everything in his power to stop those trying to save her from execution...to stop Ichigo Kurosaki. Fortunately, he'd been defeated. Rukia was alive, safe and happy, no thanks to him. It was all thanks to the ryoka boy. That in itself annoyed Byakuya more. He was indebted to a mere human. It was disgraceful.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Ichigo flash stepped in front of him and then again to avoid Renji's next attack. The two were enjoying themselves. There was a permanent smile on Ichigo's face and his Vice-Captain flashed a grin as well.

He looked around again and noticed a few familiar faces. There were some he expected to see. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Captain Zaraki and his childish Vice-Captain Yachiru. The man was a beast. Of course this would be right up his alley. He should've known he would find this interesting. Ikkaku and Yumichika were there, flanking their Captain as usual. They were enjoying the sparring match. Ikkaku looked more than willing to join in. If not for Yumichika, he probably would have. He wasn't surprised to see the other ryoka either. Orihime, Chad and the Quincy Uruyu. It seemed the small group followed Kurosaki everywhere he went. To think that he could command such loyalty and respect with no effort at all was an abomination. It infuriated Byakuya. It was no wonder Ichigo Kurosaki was so damn arrogant.

He also saw a few faces in the crowd that he had not expected to see. Tenth division Captain Hitsugaya was sitting on a rooftop a couple of feet from the ring of cheering spectators. He watched as Hitsugaya's Vice-Captain, Rangiku, jumped down from the same roof to join Ikkaku to cheer on the battling pair. He was also surprised to see Hisagi and Izuru.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the fighting pair. He would put an end to this reckless display of power. Before he was able to take a step forward, a gentle hand clasped over his wrist.

"Incredible young man…isn't he, Captain Kuchiki?" The gentle voice asked.

Byakuya whipped around, keeping his surprise well hidden. Division thirteen Captain Ukitake, his former superior and a man he respected in his youth, was smiling warmly at him. Outwardly, he betrayed nothing, but he knew that Ukitake could see right through his act.

He wrenched his wrist free, sneering in distaste, "My Vice-Captain is, of course, the best. He would not be in my division if he were anything less than that."

Ukitake chuckled, but kept his gaze on the friendly sparring match, "I wasn't talking about Vice-Captain Abarai."

"He's talking about Kurosaki," Eighth division Captain Kyoraku said, making himself comfortable on the ground next to his partner. He pulled out his ever-present bottle of saké and watched the pair in the center duke it out.

Captain Kuchiki turned to watch the battle, his eyes narrowing. He zeroed in on the orange-haired annoyance, "You give him far more credit than he deserves, Captain Ukitake. His power is nothing more than a reckless use of his reiatsu. I admit that his spiritual pressure is high, far higher than I would have thought he was capable of possessing. Be that as it may, every battle that he's fought thus far, was based on pure and simple luck. One day, that luck of his will run out. Everyone has their limit. I have seen his."

"That's harsh, Kuchiki. Give the kid a break. It took real guts to storm into the Seireitei like he and his friends did to save Rukia. I give the kid an A for effort." Kyoraku said, flicking the edge of his hat up an inch, revealing his flushed cheeks and kind eyes.

"It is not harsh…it is a fact."

Byakuya was getting a headache. Not only did a mere human best him in battle, but now even the Captains of the Gotei Thirteen were praising him. Was there no low that the ryoka would not push him to?

"Byakuya, I know you don't really mean that. And if you do, you really should reconsider." Ukitake sighed heavily at Byakuya's stubbornness.

"What on earth for?" He returned, snapping angrily at the suggestion.

Ukitake was quiet for a moment. Pushing Byakuya would achieve very little. Shunsui Kyoraku sipped his sake, then looked to his partner. Ukitake never ceased to amaze him. He took every opportunity to try to crack through the mask that Byakuya always stubbornly held in place.

Byakuya had enough. He moved forward to stop the sparring session and break up the crowd when his former captain spoke again.

"It's not only his power that I admire," Byakuya stopped. He turned only slightly, but kept his back to them. "I find his persistence and will power amazing. Nothing will sway him from his mission, not the law, not a persuasive argument, not even his own friends."

When there was no response to this, he continued, "He fights in order to protect those he holds dear. He always has a reason for his actions. He tries to talk his way out and when that fails he uses his combat skills. I admire how he is capable of moving on from the past. He was never truly our enemy. After Rukia was safe, he held no ill thoughts toward any of us here in the Soul Society. He has become friends with just about everyone he has fought with."

Still silence. It bothered Ukitake that Byakuya still didn't answer him or respond in any form. How could he get through to him?

"He is very loyal to his family and friends. It is a wonderful quality that not everyone possesses. He does anything to reach his goal; he fights with everything he has…he never gives up. He has a lot of heart."

"He is foolish…" Byakuya started, "His purpose for fighting is foolish. His loyalty is misguided."

He didn't say it, but he wanted to add that everything one held dear would eventually vanish, just like Hisana.

Ukitake could hear the guilt in his words, even if Byakuya himself didn't. It pained him to know that he still suffered. He didn't want him to be alone anymore. It was time Byakuya moved on and found someone else to cherish.

"It isn't foolish. It is admirable. His selfless actions demand loyalty in return. Just look around you, Captain Kuchiki. He has gained respect from many of us here without even realizing it. Several Captains, Vice-Captains and seated officers are impressed with him and see him as more than he appears. Even the recruits are in awe of him. It's been a long time since I have seen Zaraki impressed with anyone. His third and fifth seats are friendly with him now. Your own Vice-Captain has become as attached to the boy as Rukia is. I believe those two would follow Ichigo Kurosaki to the ends of the earth if they thought it necessary."

"That would be most inconvenient. I would never allow that." Byakuya spat out.

Ukitake smiled, but shook his head, "You're going to learn the hard way."

"What's that?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki works his way into everyone's heart without knowing he's doing it. This crowd you see is evidence to that. The boy is unavoidable, no matter how hard you try. He touches everyone's heart and in very little time."

"Nonsense. They may find him amusing now, but sooner or later he'll be destroyed and they'll forget about him. His reckless abandon makes him an appealing target. The fact that he can't control his spiritual pressure makes him all the more appealing to a hollow. He will be dead before you know it. It's only a matter of time."

"You think that the people I mentioned wouldn't protect him if he were in danger?"

Ukitake and Shunsui watched him pause. The thought hadn't crossed his mind. Time to push him a bit further.

"You think that I wouldn't risk my life to protect him?"

Byakuya turned completely around at this. He stared at Ukitake who remained completely still. His jaw was set. He meant every word he said. He would risk his life, the life that was ill with disease, to protect that brazen human. Yamamoto would never allow that. The old man might trust the boy with substitute soul reaper, but he feared the boy would prove to be troublesome at the same time. Kurosaki had no respect for the law or the Soul Society.

Ukitake continued still, "Do you really believe that you would simply sit back if Ichigo were in imminent peril?"

Byakuya felt insulted at first. Protect a lowly ryoka, a mere human? He would never lower himself to such a level of disgrace. Never. Why should he care if the boy lived or died? He tried to think about Ichigo Kurosaki fighting against one of Aizen's Espada. He tried pictured him bleeding, panting, and dying. A sudden pang of guilt and a sharp pain struck through him very unexpectedly. What was that? Did he really have some kind of sympathy for the human? Why did he feel as if just the thought of Ichigo in serious trouble made him fill with rage?

Yes. The truth of it scared him. The thought of Ichigo Kurosaki in danger made every fiber of him hurt. He couldn't imagine a world without the orange-haired boy. But he would never admit that. He would never admit that to anyone, not even himself. Those feelings were forbidden. He promised himself and Hisana that he would never risk his heart like that ever again. He would not run to protect him, not even if Rukia begged him to. Not even if his heart screamed for it. He couldn't. Not again.

He watched as Ichigo raised his shikai above his head to attack once more. He didn't have a scratch on him. He noticed that Renji was panting and bleeding. Zabimaru, Renji's zanpakuto, was whipping out toward the substitute soul reaper. It annoyed him that his own subordinate was failing. It was time to prove to everyone here that the boy was simply lucky.

Byakuya walked into the open, away from the excited spectators. Toshiro noticed his appearance within the ring. He groaned, knowing that his colleague was about to spoil everyone's fun. Ukitake and Kyoraku sighed. Jushiro joined his good friend on the ground. Shunsui handed him a cup of saké.

The sixth division captain went unnoticed for a few minutes until he released his reiatsu. Most everyone around them were forced to their knees. Those that were still standing looked at him. Some were surprised while others were angry that he had interfered. Renji and Ichigo were forced to stop their attacks on each other. Renji saw his commanding officer and immediately kneeled. Ichigo just braced his sword on his shoulder lazily and looked at him, a smile on his face.

"Captain Kuchiki…I'm sorry, Sir. We got a little carried away." Renji said respectfully. He hadn't realized they'd caused such a scene.

"Hey there, Byakuya." Ichigo said, very friendly.

Byakuya glared at him. The boy had no manners. He was being way too familiar. He dared to call him by his first name. He needed to be taught a lesson. The fact that his name on those lips sounded perfect was beside the point. He had no right. He ignored the urge to ask him to say it again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…"

"We're sorry about making such a ruckus. Renji and I haven't seen each other in a while."

"So you thought tearing apart the Seireitei was the right way to say hello?" he asked evenly, rage edging his tone.

Ichigo chuckled and scratched the back of his head. They hadn't destroyed anything, but they had drawn in quite the crowd now that he looked around. He hadn't meant to disrupt the order of the Seireitei.

His eyes were apologetic when he said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

There was silence again. Ichigo returned his sword to its place on his back.

"So, how are you, Byakuya?" He asked, taking a step toward the sixth division captain.

"Tch, such an arrogant child. What right do you have calling me by my first name?"

"Oh come on, Byakuya. We're friends now, aren't we?"

Anger swelled. Those damn eyes. Ichigo was truly sorry. His brown eyes showed sincerity and trust. There was warmth and kindness in their depths. The boy truly didn't have an evil or hateful bone in his body. The only reason he had fought Byakuya almost a year ago was to save Rukia from the law of the Soul Society. Nothing more and nothing less. He felt no hate toward Byakuya in the least.

Those eyes had captured Byakuya before. He wouldn't let those chocolate depths distract him again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…you and I are not friends. I would never associate myself with a mere human."

Ukitake watched as Ichigo took absorbed this information. Byakuya could be such a tyrant when he wanted to be. Jushiro could see the hurt in the boys eyes at that comment. He had wanted Byakuya's friendship. Ukitake felt sorry for Ichigo. He was trying so hard too.

Byakuya watched as Ichigo stopped moving. He looked slightly hurt by his words. He suddenly felt guilty that he'd said it at all, but he didn't let it sway him from his purpose, "I suggest you and your friends leave now."

Ichigo became annoyed. Who was he to boss him around? "We were told we could visit from time to time. Old man Yamamoto sent a hell butterfly stating the time and place to meet the Senkaimon Gate. We just got here, we're not leaving yet."

'Damn that old man. What was he thinking?' Byakuya thought.

"Then say your hello's and leave."

"I'll leave when I'm damn good and ready, Byakuya."

Ichigo faced him head on, his eyes fixed, determined. He was under the impression that Byakuya was used to getting his way. He could see that he commanded respect through fear. Ichigo was far from afraid of him.

Byakuya released his reiatsu once more. He raised it to a level he had never raised it to before. Now everyone but the captains were on their knees. Everyone, that is, except Ichigo. He remained standing as if he hardly felt it. Had the boy really gotten that much stronger since their last encounter? It had been almost a year, but still. What could have possibly changed?

Ukitake and Kyoraku stood. They could see Byakuya was practically shaking with rage now. Fighting the boy would be his next move. Toshiro flash stepped next to them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You need to be taught a lesson, boy. You insubordination is unacceptable."

Byakuya reached for his sword, moving slowly, trying to give the boy time to change his mind. He didn't really want to fight him. He just wanted him gone.

To both his surprise and Ichigo's, several people stood between the two. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. The humans, Chad, Orihime and the Quincy, Uruyu stood in front of their friend protectively. The Quincy's bow was notched, the girl's shield was up and the large boy was calling on his demonic arm. Renji and Rukia both drew their swords against him. Ikkaku, and Yumichika had rushed in to do the same. Even Hisagi and Izuru moved to take a stand on Ichigo's behalf. Ukitake had been correct when he said that they would be more than willing to protect the boy.

"Stand aside," Byakuya warned.

The people between them were silent, but glared defiantly at him. What an annoyance. How was it that the boy commanded such loyalty? He just couldn't understand it. Renji and Rukia and the humans he understood, but even Ikkaku and Yumichika? How was it possible?

Ichigo pressed through his friends, new and old, "It's okay guys. If it's a fight Byakuya wants, then it's a fight he'll get."

"Do you think that's wise, Ichigo? I know you beat him before, but that was….are you even listening to me?" Uruyu asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"No…that's not correct, Uruyu. I'm pretty sure it was a draw." Byakuya's eyes widened at that, "I think we came to an understanding. We were both seriously injured and didn't have much left in us to continue fighting. That leaves it a tie…I think."

Ichigo could read Byakuya like an open book. He knew that Byakuya had his pride and that it was killing him that Ichigo bested him. The boy was saving both of their prides. He respected the older man enough to not let him feel embarrassed in front of his colleagues and subordinates.

"What do you think, Byakuya?"

"I think it's time you drew your sword. Bankai only. Strongest forms against each other."

Ichigo turned to look at his friends. He gave them a reassuring smile and with a flick of his head, motioned for them to get out of the ring. They said their good lucks and left as a group to the edge of the crowd. He returned his attention to Byakuya. How did he get himself into this mess?

"So…strongest forms against each other, huh?"

"That's right."

"So you are going to use your full power? No holding back?"

"That's right. No holding back. I expect you to do the same. It's time you learned the difference in our levels of power."

As he drew Senbonzakura, Ichigo said, "Are you sure that's really what you want?" He pulled Zangetsu from his back.

What kind of question was that?

"Your over confidence in your abilities is rather irritating, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I just want to be sure of your intentions, Byakuya."

"Give it all you've got, boy." Byakuya raised his sword, "No one is to interfere. Bankai…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The sword glowed pink and scattered, the millions of tiny blades swirled around him patiently as he waited for Ichigo to do the same.

"Bankai…Tensa Zangetsu."

His robes changed to the tattered ones that mimicked Zangetsu's and his sword shrank and turned completely black. Zangetsu's power surged in his hand, ready for battle.

"Let's get on with it…"

"I'm not at my best yet. That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Byakuya wasn't the only one surprised by that comment. What was after Bankai? He couldn't have learned another level of bankai yet. What exactly was that supposed to mean, he wasn't at his best yet? "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see in a second. I can't use it more than fifteen minutes though. So, I'll have to make quick work of this."

"Such arrogance."

Ichigo raised his hand to his face and made a ripping motion across it. The mask that appeared shocked everyone accept his human friends, Rukia and Renji. Byakuya stared, absolutely stunned. He'd seen a glimpse of this before, but at that time, it was completely uncontrolled.

"Now I'm ready." Ichigo said, his voice distorted like his inner hollow's. He raised Zangetsu, ready for battle.

"You've become a hollow."

"Nah…its called a Vizard. It's a long story. It's kinda hard to explain; Urahara could explain it better than me. We doing this or not?"

Ichigo let go of his spiritual pressure. It was incredible. Everyone, Byakuya included, were on their knees. His power had raised ten times from his bankai state. It was inconceivable that a human could be this powerful.

"NOT!"

A sword came up. The tip was placed on Ichigo's mask and twisted on contact. Byakuya watched as the mask crumbled and fell off of his opponents face. He sighed, relieved that his soft brown eyes returned, the deathly black receding. Wait…Byakuya was actually glad to see his eyes normal? Had he actually felt worried that his eyes wouldn't return to their normal divine state? These feelings could not continue. He would beat them down if it was the last thing he did.

"That is quite enough, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Old man Yamamoto…" The Captain-Commander glared at him like a father would a naughty child, "Yeah, alright. I shouldn't have egged Byakuya into a fight."

Byakuya almost dropped his sword. He lied. The boy outright lied to the old man. Ukitake laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his former superior questioningly.

"Say nothing. Ichigo is doing this for you. Don't insult him by ruining his good deed."

His head snapped back to look at the substitute soul reaper. He was astonished. The boy continued to surprise him.

"I was under the impression that Captain Kuchiki started this. My Vice-Captain informs me…."

"He's wrong, Yamamoto. This was my doing. I'm sorry. Don't punish Byakuya, he just reacted to my goading."

"Very well. I suggest you say your goodbyes, Ichigo Kurosaki. You will have to visit another time. Perhaps in a few weeks."

"Yeah, okay. No problem."

Byakuya couldn't believe it. Ichigo had lied not to save himself from punishment, but him instead.

"Why?" Was all Byakuya could say when Ichigo approached him.

"I have no ties to the Soul Society. You do. Better I receive punishment…I mean the worst he can do is send me back to the World of the Living, right? It's better this way."

Ukitake grinned at the teenager, "It's nice to see you again. Perhaps next time we could chat when you have more time."

"I'd like that. Yoruichi told me to tell you and Byakuya here that she says hello."

"Send her my best."

"Will do," Ichigo returned, shaking Jushiro's hand.

"When you come back, let's you and I have a couple drinks together." Shunsui laughed, pulling him into a friendly hug, "Your friends are welcome too, of course."

"Right."

Ichigo stepped up to Byakuya. He looked at him, trying to understand his stubborn behavior. He reached back to scratch his neck nervously.

"Well, looks like you get what you wanted. I'm going home. That should make you happy," Byakuya didn't feel as happy about it as he thought he would, but he kept that to himself, "I had hoped to ask you to teach me kido, but I guess I'll just ask Urahara after all. That's my bad." Byakuya stared into those captivating eyes. He saw it, but only briefly. He saw the slightest tinge of pain. Why was it that he felt sympathy for Kurosaki? He suddenly felt guilty for getting him sent home. What was wrong with him? Jushiro was right as usual. Ichigo had managed to wiggle his way into Byakuya's heart. That was what was wrong. He had some feelings for the boy, he just didn't understand them. It would amount to nothing in the end anyway. He was quite happy with his independence and solitude. He didn't need those feelings. He would suppress them at all costs.

When nothing was said, Ichigo continued, "Well anyhow, see ya Captain Kuchiki. You take care of yourself. Keep Renji under control for me."

With a laugh, Ichigo turned and walked away. He joined his friends, they said their goodbyes and then without another word, Renji and Rukia walked them to the Senkaimon Gate.

The crowd quickly dispersed. Byakuya watched Ichigo's back as he got further and further away from him. His heart suddenly ached. Ukitake saw the confusion Byakuya was trying to hide. Sooner or later Byakuya would have to own up to his feelings. He pretended not to notice.

"You alright, Byakuya?"

"Just fine. Now things can get back to normal around here."

He disappeared and in six flash steps he was home. He walked into his private chambers and kneeled next to his bed. He sat for a moment in complete silence before removing his heirloom scarf and Keynesian. He picked up the picture of Hisana and gazed at her for several minutes.

"Why Hisana? Why do I feel this way?"

He couldn't let go now. He had to force his feelings deep down. Love was nothing but a burden. Nothing but trouble. Friendship, desire, lust, all of it was trouble. An illusion. The feelings that were starting to poke through had to be stopped.

Why was it, of all people, Ichigo Kurosaki tugged his lonely heart to the surface? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week passed. Then another. When the third week came and went, he'd given up on the idea that Ichigo Kurosaki was returning to the Soul Society at all. It was clear that he wasn't. He had eavesdropped on Renji's conversation with Rukia one night to confirm his assumptions. The friends were discussing their next trip to the World of the Living.

Byakuya learned that instead of Ichigo coming to the Seireitei, they had gone to him. During another of Yamamoto's meetings the week before, Toshiro was ordered to take a team to the World of the Living for a month. Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika gladly volunteered for the mission.

'Finally, some peace and quiet,' Byakuya thought. No more parties or sleepovers at the Kuchiki Manor. There would be absolutely no mention of the Kurosaki boy for a while. Byakuya was quite content with that. His mind and heart had been so confused lately, it would be a welcomed change. He listened once again to the ongoing ramblings of the Captain-Commander. He wasn't paying attention for the last few minutes, his mind wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"I have nothing more to add. You're all dismissed." Yamamoto concluded the meeting with a tap of his cane on the hardwood floor.

Most of the Captains and Vice-Captains cleared out quickly. No one was a fan of the old man's meetings. Byakuya was, again, too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice that he was being watched. Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku stepped closer to the Captain-Commander at his silent motion.

"Captain Kuchiki seems distracted. Anything I should know about?" The ancient asked.

Ukitake gazed at Byakuya, his heart heavy with concern. His former student had been extremely depressed since Ichigo's departure. He'd kept to himself most of the time and refused to talk to him at all. Usually the noble welcomed his company.

"I will tell you my thoughts on the matter, but I don't believe that it's cause for serious concern. My theory is that it's personal." The wise Ukitake explained. He pushed his elegant white hair behind one ear.

"Hmm…the young Kuchiki perhaps?" Yamamoto suggested, unaware that Ukitake already knew the cause for the noble's odd behavior.

"Haha, if only it were that simple," Kyoraku laughed.

The three watched the Kuchiki noble. He hadn't moved from his spot. His eyes were fixed on the floor. His face showed no emotion, his mouth a thin line. His regal brow furrowed as though contemplating a difficult problem. He remained unmoved and completely oblivious to his surroundings, which was very odd for Byakuya.

"Oh? Then what, pray tell, has the Head of the Kuchiki Clan so immersed in thought?"

"My opinion?" Ukitake waited for his mentor's nod, "A certain orange-haired teenager."

"Hmm...the boy is interesting. Though I was under the impression that Captain Kuchiki hated Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm not sure I'd say hate, Sir."Kyoraku said, winking at the old man.

Ukitake and Kyoraku grinned at that. The old man didn't smile, but his eyes opened completely at the notion. Byakuya infatuated with the substitute soul reaper? How interesting, Yamamoto thought. Since Hisana's death, the noble had been very much alone and he didn't reach out to anyone as a friend. He had even stopped coming to Yamamoto to talk after a year. It would be good for Byakuya to interact again. Seems Ichigo Kurosaki was good for more than just fighting hollows and Arrancar. Yamamoto chuckled happily to himself.

"I see. The boy does have an uncanny way of leaving a lasting impression on others." He said.

His former students nodded in agreement and nearly laughed out loud when Byakuya was startled and knocked over unceremoniously by a pink-haired mass of giggles.

"Take care you two," was the last thing the old man said before leaving the meeting hall.

They bowed respectfully to him and turned to leave. They slowly made their way to the door, taking in the scene before them as they walked.

Byakuya was ripped from his thoughts when Yachiru tackled him in a fit of giggles. He pushed himself to his elbows to look at the child.

"There better be a good reason for this attack on my person, Vice-Captain Kusajishi." He demanded, glaring at her.

Of course, that would do nothing to scare her. He never did get the desired effect out of her when he did this. She had never been afraid or intimidated by him. He supposed that was because she hung around Zaraki all the time. That man was a beast. If his power had no effect on the girl, Byakuya's certainly wouldn't. That didn't stop him from trying.

"This wasn't an attack, Bya. I'm just playing," She smiled, her cheeks rosy red as always.

Byakuya was not in the mood for her childish antics. His patience of late was growing thinner by the day. Normally, he tolerated her silly games and bubbly personality. He even usually enjoyed her innocent presence. However, lately, his patience was that of a cobra's. He wasn't sure that he could control his uncharacteristic rage and he certainly didn't want to take his anger or irritation out on her. Normally he had more control.

He pushed her off him in one swift motion and stood in the next. She rolled off of him, laughing as though he had created a fun new game.

"Weeeeeeee….."

He shook his head and brushed himself off. He looked down at the tiny Vice-Captain. A memory of the ryoka boy suddenly came to the forefront of his mind.

Over the past year, since the invasion of Ichigo and his friends into the Seireitei, the humans visited several times. Yachiru, as well as her Captain, had grown rather attached to the boy. Yachiru would chase after Ichigo and cling to him when he was in the Seireitei.

He recalled one day in particular. Kenpachi and Ichigo were sparring. Ichigo dodged one of his attacks. When Kenpachi's sword slammed into the ground, great jagged rocks unearthed and flew several feet. The rocks flew back into the girl, who was watching nearby. She simply flash stepped and reappeared in her original spot seconds later.

Ichigo, was worried that the girl had gotten hurt, but his anxiety wasn't needed. Yachiru had been so moved by his kind heart, that she happily jumped into the young man's arms and hugged him tightly. He smiled down at the pink-haired girl, much like an older brother would. It was a warm and loving smile. He truly cared for her, yet he barely knew her.

Byakuya witnessed the scene and found himself melting when he saw Ichigo's smile. He had tried to stop it. He tried to reason away the feelings building up deep in his belly. Damn it, if he didn't yearn for that smile again. He would never understand how he grew to care for the human.

Yachiru stared up and saw the serene but sad look on the noble's face. Her smile disappeared and she became very serious.

"You miss him…don't you, Bya?" she asked in her childish voice.

Ukitake and Kyoraku spun around, nearly toppling into each other. They watched from the door. It was very rare to see Yachiru so serious. The Kuchiki noble's eyes were wide with shock. What should he say? It was absurd, but he couldn't deny the emptiness he felt at the substitutes' absence. He would never admit that aloud. He said nothing and instead stood very straight, averting his eyes stubbornly. He would not let her see that her words hit their mark.

Yachiru and the two Captains saw his hands clench into fists and start to shake. He was suppressing his feelings, trying to stay the unmoved and unaffected noble. Yachiru knew better and felt sorry for him.

"You miss him. Kenny misses him too. Kenny has been very moody and unhappy these days."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What Zaraki feels does not concern me, child."

He turned and started to leave the meeting hall. She didn't attempt to follow, but continued, "I know, but Kenny just misses battling him. You miss Ichi more."

Byakuya turned on her, his face bright red with both anger and embarrassment. "I miss no one, least of all that reckless human!"

He stormed out past the nosy Captains and disappeared in an instant, leaving the girl behind.

Yachiru sighed then, as though nothing happened, her giddy smile returning. Ukitake and Kyoraku left, feeling a bit disappointed by their colleague's obvious denial. The small Vice-Captain left to find her beloved Kenpachi.

Another week passed. It was now a full month without any mention or sight of the orange-haired soul reaper. Byakuya's mood hadn't improved in the slightest. If anything, it had gotten far worse. He was becoming more difficult to be around. His servants coward in his presence. He would over turn chairs and tables when he was especially annoyed. He spent most of his time in the gardens or his private chambers. He would give out impossible and ridiculous orders to his staff and when they could not complete them on time, he would throw a fit. It was very unlike him, but everyone was too scared to inquire about his behavior. His temper flashed at the smallest things; they would not instigate him further by questioning him. He was irritable, depressed and, at times, he almost looked sad.

He spent less and less time in his division and more time closed up in the manor. When Renji **was** around, which was very little, he would drop off his superior's paperwork with a servant at the noble's home. Otherwise, he handled everything that pertained to the sixth division alone. He would take it upon himself to train the new recruits, which was usually Byakuya's job. He didn't know what was wrong with his commanding officer, but he wasn't so bold as to ask. He did his job and then left for the World of the Living on time to rejoin Rukia and the others.

Ukitake and Kyoraku had tried to visit Byakuya at home, but they were always turned away. Captain Unohana paid Byakuya a visit after a few days. As Captain of the fourth division and head healer, it was her prerogative to check on the health of any member of the Gotei Thirteen at her discretion.

Byakuya allowed her access, but did not entertain her obvious probing and psychological questions. It was evident that she'd been sent to check up on him. Damn that Ukitake! Couldn't he mind his own damn business?

When Byakuya wasn't nasty and throwing petulant fits, he was moping and staring off into space. He was usually more nasty around others and depressed when alone. There had been several incidents within the sixth division barracks where he'd snapped for no particular reason. He couldn't understand why he was having so much trouble forgetting one young, unimportant, brazen human. It seemed that all the preparation and meditation did nothing to suppress the feelings creeping up from the depths of his heart. The longer Ichigo was away, the more it seems he thought about him. It was clear that Byakuya was falling for the boy. How had he let this happen? It was unfathomable.

One day, Byakuya decided to go look in on his men. They were in the middle of training in the sixth's training dojo. It was important that he checked on their progress periodically. It was his job. He was a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen after all. He hadn't acted like one lately. Who knew, maybe he would even participate. He suddenly wished his Vice-Captain was around to pummel. He enjoyed pushing Renji's buttons. Their spar sessions were always worth his coming to work.

When he entered the dojo, he saw that most of his men were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Others, he saw, were practicing their kido skills outside. He walked past a small group that was deep in conversation as they waited for their turn on the mats. He froze when he heard Ichigo's name. He leaned against the wall, feigning interest in the kido practice. He listened carefully.

"Yeah! Did you hear about it? Renji sent word back to the third seat. Arrancar invaded Karakura Town." One started.

"Yeah, I heard that even an Espada showed up too. I think Vice-Captain Abarai called it Grimmjow or something like that." Said another.

The first speaker spoke again, "I wonder how Ichigo is doing. Sounds like he was pretty banged up. That crazy guy Urahara had to carry him away from the scene."

Byakuya's heart practically stopped. His chest felt tight. He was finding it hard to breathe. Ichigo had been seriously hurt. Why hadn't he been told about this? He clenched his fists. The knuckles turned white. Ichigo hadn't been able to walk away on his own two feet. This was the same Ichigo that had kicked his ass to save Rukia. How could this have happened? Ichigo was strong….stronger than him. Could he really be hurt that badly?

"I heard he got cut up pretty bad. I heard he lost a lot of blood."

"I heard that the Espada cut off one of Kurosaki's arms."

"Idiot! Don't believe everything you hear. He would never allow something that bad to happen. Renji said he never let go of his sword."

"Tch, I'm not lying. I'm serious. Word has it he almost died."

"Shows you how distorted the truth gets, doesn't it."

Byakuya saw red. Lost an arm. Cut up. Massive blood loss. Carried off site. Almost died. Ichigo was hurt. Badly hurt. He didn't know what was fact and what was rumor. Either way, none of it sounded good. His calm façade shattered. He lost all sense of composure. Byakuya's control shattered.

"Why aren't you training? This is how people die! You're off your guard, men! If you don't pay attention, you'll get killed! Let's go! Front and center! All three of you! Right now!" He yelled.

Byakuya never raised his voice. Even when he was in battle, his taunts never passed the subtle tones he usually used when speaking; they were just more stern. He was completely distraught and the only thing he could think to do was fight something. What was expected of him didn't matter. What was normal for him didn't matter. What they thought of him didn't matter. As of that moment, nothing mattered.

Grimmjow. He would never forget that name. The bastard would die if he ever saw him. It was his fault Ichigo was hurt; his fault that Ichigo was in pain. All he wanted to do was kill him. Byakuya was hurting. He should have been there for him. Somehow he felt he failed Ichigo. This feeling was more than he could handle. He hadn't felt so deep a love for someone since Hisana. He didn't want to feel it again, but it seemed that love had snuck into his heart without his permission.

The conversing three flinched under his steely gaze. If looks could kill…his would have. They warily drew their swords, their eyes fixed on his. They respected their Captain. They looked up to him a great deal. They had heard about his zanpakuto and, the previous year, they'd seen it in action. The three called on their swords and spread out. Everyone inside and out of the dojo stopped to watch. They were just as scared as the three that stood opposite their fierce Captain. Byakuya's third seat saw the fire in his eyes and used shunpo to get help.

"Scatter…Senbonzakura."

'_**Master….calm down. This is not wise.'**_

Byakuya ignored his sword's warning. All he could think about was Ichigo. His strong, powerful, passionate, loyal Ichigo. He was fighting against not only arrancar, but Espada? Why wasn't someone with him? Byakuya's mind was in turmoil. All his men saw, however, was outright rage. They didn't know that he was worried, terrified and extremely confused.

He moved his hands, forcing the million blades of his sword at his three opponents. They flashed stepped to avoid his attacks, but Byakuya was far too good...too fast. They didn't stand a chance.

Why had Ichigo been alone? He should've had help. He couldn't seem to calm himself enough to think rationally.

'_**Master….I'm sure Ichigo Kurosaki is fine. You are going to hurt someone. Calm down….'**_

It pained Senbonzakura to see his master so upset. Byakuya's inner world was in the same turmoil. The sky had grown dark and the once brightly, blooming Sakura trees were dying. The esteemed samurai looked up, knowing that if this continued it would start to storm. Senbonzakura was sure that if Ichigo would be here, his master would alright. Byakuya had fallen in love with the ryoka and failed to admit it even to himself how he truly felt. Byakuya no longer wanted the boy, he needed him now. What was it going to take to get his master back to normal?

'_**I know you hear me….stop this before things get out of hand…'**_

But Senbonzakura's concerns went unheard and ignored. Byakuya unleashed his fury only to be stopped by Toshiro, Ukitake and Kyoraku. Unohana and her Vice-Captain arrived not a moment too soon. The Captains looked at Byakuya, concern etched in all their faces. Byakuya looked worn, tired and completely devastated.

'_**Master….'**_

"Byakuya!" Ukitake yelled, trying to get his attention.

Toshiro had called on Hyorinmaru, his zanpakuto, to stop Byakuya's assault. His blades were encased in ice around him. Kyoraku hovered protectively over one of the wounded. Ukitake checked on the second and stood when he was taken with the third to the Fourth's Barracks. Ukitake, Kyoraku and Toshiro stared at him. They couldn't believe that the normally calm, controlled, collected noble had lost it.

Byakuya couldn't look at them. He shrank to his knees. He was ashamed of himself. He was the head of the Kuchiki Clan and he had lashed out uncontrollably at his own men without cause. He closed his eyes in an attempt to compose himself. He would surely be punished for this atrocity and he wouldn't blame the old man if he imprisoned him.

'_**Are you okay?' **_Senbonzakura asked him.

'_I guess I will have to be…won't I_**,' **he replied inside his mind.

'_**I don't mean to intrude on your personal life, but…'**_

'_Then don't._**'** Byakuya warned.

"Captain Kuchiki…" Toshiro began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Captain Hitsugaya, when did you return?" Jushiro asked conversationally.

"I returned this morning. I came to give my report of the events that occurred in the World of the Living. I also thought it was prudent to inform Yamamoto of...Kurosaki's condition."

Byakuya's head snapped up at that, though he tried to look uninterested. He failed miserably. It was as Ukitake had feared. He heard about the battle in the World of the Living. Byakuya had lashed out at his men at the mention of Ichigo. He knelt down in front of his former student and laid a hand on his shoulder. Byakuya jolted as though he had been slapped. He looked away from the white haired man.

"Byakuya, perhaps you should go home. Get some rest. Take a few days. I'll inform Yamamoto that you don't feel well," he turned to look at Toshiro, "Captain Hitsugaya, will you get word to Vice-Captain Abarai and have him return immediately? His division is going to need him in Kuchiki's absence. Also, have Rukia return as well. It's best you inform them of what's happened here."

"I'll be on my way then."

Byakuya spoke, but refused to make eye contact, "I never meant to…I just…I don't…"

"I understand. You don't need to explain, my friend. Go home, Byakuya. Get some rest. If you need someone to talk to, send me a hell butterfly."

Byakuya stood with his help and nodded. He gracefully made his exit. He had brought shame on his clan with that unnecessary outburst. He put three of his men in the hospital with severe injuries…all because he couldn't own up to his feelings for the substitute soul reaper. He'd turned into a monster.

He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He tried not to think about the pain that Ichigo was probably in. He did his best to clear his head. Dwelling on the ryoka boy would not help him and it only made Byakuya more confused. After a few minutes, Byakuya finally fell asleep. With any luck, the next day would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"He did what?" Renji exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in his bed beside Ichigo's.

The hell butterfly that landed next to his head was whispering Hitsugaya's message in his ear. He was half asleep while listening, but hearing what his Captain had done woke him up fully.

Rukia heard Renji yell from her room across the hall. She rushed to his room and shoved the door open with a loud clack. When she saw the look of surprise on his face, she knelt down next to him. The hell butterfly on his pillow caught her attention.

"I don't believe it!" Renji said a little too loudly, forgetting where and what time it was.

Rukia glanced at her fallen friend lying next to him briefly, then bonked the tattooed man on the head. He growled in return for the action, rubbing the top of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded angrily and more loudly than he meant to.

"Shut up," she whispered harshly, "Ichigo might wake up and he needs his rest."

At the mention of their wounded friend he sobered. He looked over to the bed next to him and his eyes softened sadly.

"He hasn't woken in three days, Rukia. I doubt even Orihime's screaming would wake him at this point, let alone mine."

Renji and Rukia watched the sleeping form of Ichigo Kurosaki. He'd been wounded quite badly in the last battle with Grimmjow. He'd made it out alive, but seriously injured. Grimmjow had been pulled back to Hueco Mundo against his will. Urahara showed just in time to carry Ichigo back to the shop for healing by Tessai. Orihime was too sick and didn't have the energy to heal him herself.

They hadn't learned much other than what they already knew. Rukia had been very injured as well, but she had healed faster than Ichigo. They couldn't understand why he was healing so slowly. The wound on his head worried them. They wondered over and over if that was the reason for his slow recovery.

Rukia turned her attention to her comrade, "So, what's going on? What's that about?" She asked, pointing to the butterfly.

"Yes, what is all this noise about, Renji? You realize how late it is?" Urahara Kisuke asked, his face hidden behind the ever present fan.

They hadn't heard the tell tale tap of his wooden clogs on the floor of his store. They'd been too engrossed with thoughts of Ichigo to notice. He slid into the room and sat down between Renji and Ichigo. He leaned over the orange-haired boy and checked his bandages. He waited patiently for the answer to his question.

Renji watched him fuss over Ichigo for a moment before answering him. He shooed away the hell butterfly and then informed them both of the message.

"Captain Hitsugaya sent a message from Ukitake. Captain Kuchiki is not himself. He was rather vague on what exactly is wrong with him, but reported that he is depressed, withdrawn. Apparently, yesterday he lashed out angrily at three members of squad six and sent them all to the hospital."

"Oh no. What could be wrong with Brother?"Rukia asked, concerned. He was a very strong and responsible individual. It was unlike him to be so reckless. Something serious must be wrong.

Renji nodded, "Captain Hitsugaya says we are to return to the Seireitei immediately."

"I see. Renji, you have made several trips back and forth between worlds. Have you noticed anything odd about Byakuya?" Urahara asked, fanning himself lazily.

"Well…"

"Hmmm?" Kisuke pressed.

"I have seen him. He hasn't been coming to the barracks to work lately. I just assumed that he had clan business to attend to. He had me drop off all the paperwork that I could not handle myself at his manor. I always left it with a staff member and picked them up when he called for me. I never saw him personally unless I had questions."

"And how did he seem when you **did** see him?" Kisuke asked.

"Pissy. Like royally pissed. He seemed to be mad at everything. Nothing I did was enough, but that's Captain Kuchiki for you. I have dealt with that for years. That's nothing new, but, sometimes, he seems really tired, like he hasn't slept in days. His eyes are sometimes red and he actually sounds sad or depressed. I'm not sure I'm explaining this right."

Urahara regarded him silently. "How long has this been going on?"

Renji didn't look up, "A month or so, I suppose."

Urahara looked at Ichigo for a moment and then back at his guests. So, for as long as the boy has been in the World of the Living since his last visit to the Soul Society, he thought. Things could get very interesting.

Kisuke snapped the faded fan shut and grinned. His striped hat shadowed the gleam in his eyes.

"You should hurry and be on your way then, don't you think?"

"Yes, come on, Rukia."

Renji and Rukia both swallowed green pills. They pulled themselves from their gigai and turned to leave. They bumped right into Uryu, Chad and Orihime. Renji plowed right into Chad before he could stop himself.

"Damn it! How long have you been there?" He demanded.

"Since Rukia entered your room. We came to see what you had yelled about and she beat us to you. We stayed in the hall and listened."

They had homes of their own, but with Ichigo hurt, they wanted to stay close to their friend. They had taken the large guest room at the end of the hall.

Renji whirled on Urahara, "Did you know they were there?"

"Of course. I just assumed they were on their way to the kitchen for a glass of water," he smirked and ignored Renji's fist shaking in his face.

The others leaned in the door and waited.

"Before you go, I have a favor to ask you." Kisuke said, stopping Renji in his tracks.

"Yeah? What is it?" Renji folded his arms over his chest.

"I want you to take Ichigo with you to the Soul Society."

"What? What the hell for, Kisuke? Ichigo needs to rest…"

"Precisely. With the abundance of spiritual particles in the Soul Society, don't you think that he would heal much faster there?"

Renji thought for a moment, "I suppose that's true, but is he okay to be moved?"

Urahara nodded and stood.

"What about…."

Uryu interrupted him, knowing exactly what he was about to say, "Don't worry about Karakura Town. Leave it to us. We all want Ichigo to recover quickly. We are more than capable of protecting Karakura in his absence."

"Tch…all by yourself?" Renji challenged.

Uryu pushed his glasses back into place and smiled, "Are you calling us weak, Abarai?"

"You know what I mean. Don't twist my words around, Ishida."

"We can take care of things here. Besides, have you forgotten that Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku are still staying with Inoue? I'm also sure that Captain Hitsugaya will return when he is finished giving his report. Take care of Kurosaki." Uryu said simply.

"Uryu's right," Urahara agreed with the Quincy, "We'll take care of things here. It's important that Ichigo recovers swiftly. He still has work to do. We can't have him laying down on the job for too long. He'll heal more quickly there with you. Contact me if his condition changes."

"What about his family?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo's body moved and then sat up. Urahara had popped Kon in his mouth only a second ago. Ichigo's soul reaper form lay motionless beside him.

"I'll play the part till you guys get back." Kon said.

"Alright then," Renji said, picking up his fallen friend carefully. He didn't want to accidentally reopen any of his wounds.

Rukia and Renji walked out of the shop. The others followed to say their goodbyes and Rukia opened the Senkai Gate. They pair stepped through after hugs and handshakes.

As the gate closed, the group let out a sigh of relief. They hoped that Ichigo would be okay. At least in the Soul Society, he would be safe. They re-entered Kisuke's shop and allowed Tessai to pour them all tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Byakuya woke the next morning slowly. He didn't really want to get out of bed. He was pondering the events of the previous day. He mulled it over and over in his mind. How could he have let himself get so worked up over a human?

Not just any human, he reminded himself. Ichigo Kurosaki, the one man who made his blood boil and his heart melt with an act as simple as a smile. It didn't even have to be directed at him. Good lord, what if he had directed a smile at him? Would he even be able to contain himself? Just thinking about it made him hard. He wanted to see him smile just for him. He wanted to be the reason he was smiling. If only he were so lucky.

Byakuya scoffed. When had he become such a simpering wuss. He'd turned into a damn softy without even realizing it had happened. He rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his forearm. He closed his eyes and thought about the young man that broke through every barrier Byakuya had forged. When had that happened? If he was honest with himself, it happened the moment he met the lad. He never wanted to leave Ichigo lying in the middle of the street, but he hadn't had a choice. At the time, he was more involved with how to maintain his clan's honor and save Rukia. In the end, he had chosen the clan over his sister.

Something interrupted his thoughts, and when he recognized it, his zanpakuto voiced it.

_**'Master…I feel it. It's here. That reiatsu.'**_

Byakuya felt it. He would never forget the way that reiatsu washed over his very being every time he was near. Ichigo. Ichigo was here. Ichigo was in the Seireitei. He jumped up and dressed quickly. If he Ichigo was here, then he was alright. He had to be.

He darted out of the manor in great haste and was following Ichigo's spiritual pressure like a dog would follow it's master's scent.

_**'Master…if you are not ready and willing to admit you love the boy…perhaps you should slow down. They will wonder why you are all worked up. You're not yourself.'**_

Senbonzakura was right. If anyone saw him at the moment, they would know something was wrong. He was not behaving the way a noble member of the Kuchiki Clan should. He slowed his pace and made his way toward the cause of his desire.

As he neared, something strange in Ichigo's spiritual pressure caught his attention. It was just as strong as it always was; just as vibrant and powerful, but something was off. The strength of it seemed to fluctuate. It was somewhat unsteady.

He turned the corner gracefully and saw the backs of his sister and Vice-Captian. They were busy fussing over a bundle in Renji's arms. He looked around for Ichigo, but he was nowhere in sight. His reiatsu was close. He didn't understand. Then he caught a glimpse of orange and his breath caught in his throat. He calmed himself before approaching them.

"What is going on here?" he demanded of the pair. When they turned to face him, jaws dropped in surprise, he continued, "What is he doing here?"

He was sure to leak distain into his tone. He had to keep up appearances. If anyone knew the truth about his feelings for the substitute soul reaper, he would be the laughing stock of the Seireitei. Deep down, he was horrified. Ichigo wasn't on his feet. He seemed to be unconscious. He wasn't okay.

Renji, scared of invoking his Captain's wrath, answered with an all business tone.

"Sir! Ichigo Kurosaki was severely injured in the World of the Living. Urahara Kisuke requested that we bring him here to the Soul Society to recover. We were on our way the fourth division barracks." Renji would have saluted, but his hands were full.

Byakuya said nothing. Instead he eyed the limp figure in Renji's arms. It broke his heart.

"Brother? Are you alright? Captain Hitsugaya said that you were unwell."

"I'm fine. I'll have a word with Hitsugaya on my own time. He had no right to call you both back here." Rukia started to speak, but he held up a hand to stop her, "But since you are here, I suggest you get to work. Renji, take him to the Kuchiki Manor."

They stared at him. Since when did he take any interest in anyone's well being? It was so very unlike him to care about anyone, especially a human, and Ichigo on top of that. They couldn't have heard him right.

"Sir?"

"Take him to the manor. The fourth division is busy. Those beds are for people who are seriously hurt. It seems that Urahara, regardless of how unworthy he is to be a soul reaper, has done a satisfactory job of mending the boy. He will be fine at the manor." Byakuya said.

Renji hesitated for a moment, "Are you sure that this is okay, Captain?"

"If I have to repeat myself, Vice-Captain Abarai, I'll be extremely annoyed. Do as I say."

"Yes, Sir." Renji moved to do just that and almost tripped. He nearly dropped his injured friend.

Byakuya felt his stomach clench when his second in command almost dropped his precious cargo. He shook his head and walked forward, his arms extended.

"Give him to me. I'll take him."

"No, it's alright, Sir. I've got him."

"Nonsense. I can't imagine that he's light. Hand him over. I will take him home…to the manor. He will be well cared for," Rukia was about to interrupt again, "Rukia, I know that you care for him. I promise I won't harm a hair on his head. With any luck, he will recover quickly and be out of the Soul Society and out of my hair."

"Yes, Brother."

Renji handed Ichigo to his superior and stepped back. "I should get to work then. I'm sure my desk is full."

"Yes, work on my stack as well. Whatever you cannot handle yourself, send to me at the manor. I'm on leave for a while. I'll work from home. Rukia, you are to return to your squad as well."

They saluted and left to carry out their orders. They only looked back warily once before disappearing.

He waited until he was sure they were completely out of sight. He turned and dashed toward the manor. Byakuya looked down at his lifeless charge as he hurried home. It worried him that Ichigo had been unconscious so long. His gaze held on the bandage around Ichigo's head momentarily. According to the rumors that had been flying around the Seireitei, the incident had occurred almost a week ago. Something was seriously wrong.

Senbonzakura felt his master's unease. It was never a good sign when Byakuya was worried. It didn't happen often, but when it did, he wasn't himself. His behavior of late was already questionable. Having the ryoka so close would affect him far worse than it had having him just think and wonder from afar.

_**'Master…are you sure this is the best solution?'**_

Byakuya ignored his zanpakuto. He didn't want to think about how he would explain his behavior. When Ichigo woke, he would have a reason for his stay at the Kuchiki Manor all figured out. Until then, he trusted no one to look after the boy. He would do it with his own two hands. He wasn't able to show his feelings normally, this was his chance to do something for the person he loved, even if it was in secret.

Once they reached the manor, he carried Ichigo to the vacant room two doors down from his own. He would have used the room next door, but to others that might seem suspicious. He would have preferred it that way, but he didn't feel like having to explain himself.

He lay the boy down on the bed, made him look as comfortable as he could, changed his bandages and then covered him up to his chin. He made himself comfortable and sat beside him. He would see to Ichigo's recovery himself.

He lay down after a few hours and stared at the orange-haired teenager till his eyes could no longer fight sleep. The last thought he had was his hope that Ichigo would wake soon. Anything, even fighting and bickering with the boy, was better than the waiting and not knowing.

Days went by and Ichigo didn't show any signs of improvement. His wounds were getting better, but he was still completely unconscious. The only positive note to lean on was that he did not get worse. He never suffered from fever and his wounds were healing just fine. They were almost completely gone.

News of Ichigo's return to the Seireitei had circulated. Everyone who was a friend to the boy wanted to know how he was doing. During a Captain's meeting, Yammamoto informed the rest of the Lieutenants and Captains of Ichigo's whereabouts and current condition. That of course raised a couple of eyebrows. When people questioned Byakuya about it, he waved them off at first, saying it was none of their business. When that wasn't enough to appease them, he changed his story. He told them that he wanted Unohana focused on soul reapers that mattered, like his men, who were still recovering in the fouth's barracks. For now, that seemed to be enough, though some wondered if there was something he was leaving out, Jushiro and Kyoraku for instance.

Unohana, the Captain of squad four, was informed of Ichigo's condition and presense in the Seireitei. Renji told her everything that happened in the world of the living and what Urahara had done to help him recover. He also told her that Captain Kuchiki insisted Ichigo rest at the manor. Unohana thought that strange. Therefore, she made daily visits to the manor to tend to Ichigo. She had every intention of changing his bandages and administering aide to him, only every day she found both things had already been done. All she could do was give him new treatments and assess his progress.

Byakuya always left her alone with Ichigo, though she had the impression that he was rather annoyed by her visit, as though she were interrupting. She found it sweet that he was taking such an interest in the boy. She had no doubt in her mind that he had been a constant vigil beside Ichigo unless interrupted by visitors.

Other than Unohana's visits, Ichigo had several others come to see him. Renji and Rukia were obviously daily visitors. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku also came by. Ikkaku and Yumichika stopped in to no surprise. Even Yachiru and Zaraki came to check on his progress. After a few days, even Hisagi and Izuru stopped by nervously. The officers that were sent to the World of the Living came back only once to check on him. They all sat next to him and talked to him, hoping that he could hear them somewhere in the depths of his mind.

Byakuya was forced to find other things to do during these periods of time. He found himself working on past due paperwork. He had been out of work for the days Ichigo was in the Soul Society. It needed to be done anyhow.

When a week passed, Byakuya took to sitting in the garden just outside Ichigo's door. He enjoyed the peace and quiet and took the time to think about what he would do when the boy did wake. He had several plausible ideas, but none seemed particularly appealing.

He was just creating a new excuse for Ichigo's presense in the manor when a lazy shuffling of feet alerted him that he was no longer alone. He looked up to snap at whoever it was that about to bother him, then froze. His eyes locked onto the person before him. Ichigo was leaning against a pillar, breathing carefully and looking rather lost.

Ichigo looked up at him once he caught his breath. The butterflies that were swirling in the noble's stomach for days went into a tizzy. Ichigo was all disheveled in his soul reaper robes. The top was open more than it should have been and exposed a very toned chest. His hair was all messed up and sticking out at odd angles. It was completely and utterly sexy.

Byakuya was so caught up in the look that Ichigo portrayed, that it took a minute before he realized something was wrong. Ichigo was walking slowly toward him, gazing around the yard and looking confused. He thought at first that he was just disoriented as most people were when first waking up, plus he had the excuse of his head injury to put toward that.

Ichigo was almost right in front of him, but he seemed hesitant to speak. Byakuya straightened and tried to look stern. Keeping things normal was key.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…."

"Thank god….you know me then?" The boy smiled, sighing in relief, "I have been lying in that room back there for like twenty minutes trying to figure out where I am."

Byakuya almost dropped his jaw. He had been right to be worried about that head wound. Ichigo could be a joker though, he could just be messing with him.

"You don't know who you are?" He said.

"Not really. I mean, I know my name. I know how old I am, but that's about as much as I can remember at the moment. It's good that I found you."

As far as his personality went, Ichigo seemed normal, he just didn't have a clue who or where he was. The Captain Commander was not going to be happy about losing his secret weapon. Though, Byakuya couldn't care less about the up and coming battle against Aizen. He would rather Ichigo stay out of it anyhow. Can't get hurt if he's not there…but there was no way that they could keep him out of it.

Byakuya stepped a bit closer, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Why? Should I not be feeling fine?" Ichigo asked, feeling slightly panicked.

"No, you should feel good. You have been unconscious for a long time. I'm," he paused, trying to find the right word, "glad to hear that you feel better."

"Unconscious? What happened to me?"

Here would be the true test. He would be sure to drop names the soul reaper was familiar with. If he was joking, he would slip up eventually.

"You were hurt. I'll explain later. Right now we should get you some food and I'll call Captain Unohana. She'll be happy to hear you're awake. Rukia and Renji will be happy as well."

"Who are they?" Ichigo looked truly curious.

It was as he had feared. This was no joke. His head wound knocked his memory out of whack. With any luck it would return in a few days.

He helped Ichigo turn around without toppling and started for the dining hall. The first thing was to get some food into his belly. Half way there, Ichigo froze and held onto his stomach. Byakuya thought he was going to be sick.

"What is this? What is this pressure?"

At first Byakuya had no idea what he was talking about. Then the spiritual pressure hit him. It was more than one. It seemed that no one needed to be informed of his condition. Many people were already on their way. They probably felt the difference in Ichigo's spiritual pressure the second he woke.

"What you feel is spiritual pressure. It is completely normal. You are very used to this sort of feeling normally." Byakuya explained.

"Okay, thank you….um…." Ichigo struggled with the name that was on the tip of his tongue.

Byakuya was about to recite his rank and title, but something stopped him. That lost little puppy look in Ichigo's eyes touched his heart. The boy was normally confident, brave, strong, and determined. At the moment, however, he looked so damn innocent. He looked worried, unsure of himself and even a little scared. Byakuya couldn't remember the boy ever looking scared. Not even when he should have been.

"Byakuya." He said, softening his voice. He didn't want to scare him more. He needed to feel safe.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes, that's my name. Byakuya Kuchiki. I am the Captain of Squad Six here in the Seireitei."

"Okay, thank you, Byakuya. So, this place is called the Seireitei?"

"Well, this is the Kuchiki Manor, but the place we are in is called the Soul Society. This particular city I guess you could call it, is called the Seireitei."

Ichigo looked like his head was going to explode. Too much information too fast, Byakuya thought. He had to take it slower.

"We'll talk about that later. I'll get you all caught up. I promise, Ichigo."

"Thanks."

"Now, back to your earlier question. The pressure you feel is the spiritual pressures of your friends. Can you feel how each of them are different in strength?"

Ichigo nodded, not understanding how exactly he knew that.

"Can you feel how they are getting closer?"

He nodded again, his eyes widening. He suddenly came around Byakuya and put himself between him and the incoming power. Whatever was coming, it was strong. Ichigo knew it was more than one and that, he and this man could probably be beaten. They were probably in danger. Even though he didn't seem to remember, he was still willing to protect a complete stranger. In that respect, it was obvious nothing could wipe out Ichigo's protective nature.

"Ichigo, relax. Those people are friends I said. They can feel the changes in your spiritual pressure as well. They know that you're awake now and are coming to see you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh. When will they be here?" Ichigo relaxed.

"They are not far. They will find you, we should get you something to eat. Let's go."

The second they sat down in the dining hall, Byakuya was bombarded with questions. He started to explain one thing and then Ichigo would jump to another. He was certainly curious. He secretly wondered if this was how Ichigo was in school….eager to learn. It was a side of Ichigo that Byakuya had never witnessed. That reminded him of Ichigo's request to teach him kido. Perhaps when he had his memories back, he would do just that.

The door to the dining hall burst open and there was a flood of greetings and hugs before Ichigo could even say hello or process the new faces. When everyone was done hugging him and backed up, they noticed the blank, but apologetic look on his face.

"Who are all of you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do ya mean, who are we?" Ichigo heard and looked over, meeting the fiery gaze of a tall, spiky, red-headed man. "What the hell, Ichigo? What kind of greeting is that?"

Considering his recent behavior, Byakuya expected the boy to quiver in fear at Renji's explosive personality, but he glared right back at him with sharp eyes as though challenging him to a fight.

"Look, I'm sorry! I just don't know who you people are, alright? You don't have to shout!" Ichigo then stood so he could stand his ground if things got ugly.

"How could you not know, you big idiot? This is not one of your better jokes, Kurosaki! Next thing you know, you'll be telling me you have no idea who Rukia is! Hell, maybe for good measure, you'll fake not knowing you're human friends either!" Renji shook a fist at Ichigo.

"Renji!" Byakuya warned, his voice deep and sharp, but his second wasn't paying him any attention.

Byakuya had yet to explain to Ichigo about his current situation yet. He hadn't brought up the World of the Living or the fact that he was a soul reaper. He wanted to take it slow, feeding him information little by little to give him time to absorb it all. Renji was completely destroying that plan.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Said girl suddenly appeared next to the red head and smiled at him.

"I'm right here, Ichigo. Sorry I'm late. Renji and I were so worried about you. We all were." The raven haired girl moved to sit beside him.

The many visitors, both shocked and horrified, sat down around the table with Byakuya and Ichigo.

"So, you're Rukia?" Ichigo asked innocently.

Rukia was about to smack him for his bad joke, but stopped herself. The look in Ichigo's eyes was different. It wasn't acknowledgment, it was confusion.

"Ichigo? You really don't know who I am?"

"Sorry..." Ichigo truly did look apologetic.

The crowd looked to Byakuya for answers.

He sighed, "It seems as though Kurosaki suffers from memory loss. The wound we were concerned about seems to be the cause. I'm positive that, given time and rest, his memories will return."

"How can you know for sure, Brother?" Rukia asked, checking Ichigo's head as she spoke. Ichigo smacked her hands away, annoyed by her mothering.

"Stop that! I'm fine. I don't need you touching it. Just leave it alone."

"Well, other than his memory loss, he seems normal enough." Renji commented.

Ichigo's eyes flashed, "Normal enough, huh? How about I make you a little less normal?"

Suddenly, Ichigo froze. Byakuya watched him closely.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" he asked his guest.

"No, Byakuya. I just...well I feel as though the two of us have done this before."

Byakuya nodded. It was apparent that his memory could be triggered by familiar occurrences.

"Of course you two have done this before. The pair of you never stop fighting." Rukia told him.

"It's kinda our thing. You and me bicker and battle all the time." Renji clapped a hand onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"Battle? Really?"

Renji was about to answer him when his Captain interrupted, "Renji. Not now. I have yet to fill him in completely about his life. It would be best if you left those details to me. Why don't you all introduce yourself while we eat. I'll have my servants bring more."

Byakuya waved to the girl just inside the door and she left to bring more trays of food and extra plates. This would be the first dinner within the household that involved more than just him and his sister.

Once everyone was served, the introductions began.

Ichigo was sitting next to Byakuya, having moved when everyone joined them. He was the only one that Ichigo seemed comfortable enough with. Don't think that didn't go unnoticed by just about everyone there. Byakuya looked around and thought that just about the entire Seireitei was there. He shook his head.

"You have already met Rukia. She is my younger sister. The man you have been arguing with since his arrival is my Vice-Captain Renji Abarai."

"Vice-Capt...oh right. You said that you were a Captain of a squad of soldiers, right?"

"Sort of. It's hard to explain and I don't want you to be overwhelmed. Let's just start with names, I'll explain the other stuff later."

"What's up with you and Kurosaki, Byakuya? I'm not used to you using the kid's first name?" Byakuya ignored the beastly Captain.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Name's Kenpachi Zaraki. Captain of squad eleven. You and I have unfinished business Ichigo. You better get your memory back soon. I've waited a long time for pay back."

"Pay back? What did I do to you?"

"You and Kenny had a huge fight and you won, Ichi." A little girl climbed up onto Zaraki's shoulder and grinned happily at him. He found it odd that this large man was accompanied by a child.

"You're daughter?" Ichigo asked, staring at the odd pair they made.

"Hell no! She is my Vice-Captain. This is Yachiru."

"She's so small. She has to be even younger than my sisters."

They all stared at him. Had he grasped onto another lost memory?

"You remember your family?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course. Though, we live in Karakura Town. This place, Seireitei I think you called it, must be pretty far from where I live. Did my accident happen while I was on vacation?"

Silence filled the room. He remembered everything prior to becoming a soul reaper. He had memories of his family, of his name and his age. It was time to find out what else he knew. Introductions could wait.

"Ichigo," Byakuya began, "What else do you remember? Do you know where you go to school? How about your friends? Do you know what you do...for a living?"

Ichigo thought. He knew most of that. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15."

They stared at him. Fifteen? He had forgotten the last year?

"I go to Karakura High School. Friends: Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuiru, Orihime and Chad. I know my dad, Isshin Kurosaki. My mother died when I was little. I have two sisters, Karin and Yuzu. They're twins. I work in my dad's clinic sometimes. I don't have another job that I can remember." Ichigo scrunched his brow, trying to think harder. He knew he was missing something. He was forgetting something very important.

"What about Uryu? You didn't mention him in your friends list." Renji questioned, his anger rising. This was completely unfair. He was Ichigo's friend, but if he had forgotten all about the Soul Society, he could understand. Forgetting his human friends was wrong and Ichigo's memory loss infuriated him.

"Nope, sorry. It doesn't ring any bells. What's his last name?"

"Ishida."

"Hmm...there **is** an Ishida in my class, I think, but I don't talk to him. I am really bad with names and faces. This is all assuming he is who you're talking about."

"I can't believe this. This is so stupid!"

"Renji."

"No, Rukia! This sucks! We waited and waited for him to get better. We worried like hell that he wasn't gonna make it. Now he's awake and he's fine, but he doesn't remember anything about us? Even Uryu? This sucks!"

"I know. Maybe there is something we can do to help him remember." Rukia looked to Byakuya hoping he had a solution.

"I'm not sure what you can do accept be yourselves. He needs time, Rukia."

Someone flashed stepped into the dining hall. Unohana smiled warmly at everyone. "Nice to see you up and walking about, Ichigo. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Captain Unohana, you gotta help us." Renji said.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Ichigo doesn't know who any of us are."

"I was afraid that would happen. His head injury was quite severe. I worried that when he woke, he would be missing some of his memories. The only thing we can do is act normal. Things in everyday life will eventually trigger his memories. I will talk to Head Captain Yammamoto. Rukia, Renji, why don't you return to the World of the Living and bring his friends here. I would even suggest bringing Urahara and Yoruichi with you. They are a big part of his life after all."

"Yes, Captain. Right away. Come on, Renji. We have to hurry."

They disappeared, much to Ichigo's surprise. Then he faltered. Unohana watched as he grew aware of what she'd said. She sat down opposite him.

"World of the...Living." He gulped, suddenly feeling sick, "They're going to the World of the Living? So we...where are we? Is this the afterlife? Am I...am I dead? Is that why I don't remember?"

Byakuya's gut churned. Watching Ichigo suffer with the idea of dying and leaving his family behind was difficult. He wanted so much to wrap his arms around the boy and tell him everything would be fine, that everything was okay, but he couldn't. Instead he folded his arms and held onto the last bit of sanity he had left and remained silent.

"Yes and no. Ichigo, you're not dead, but we are in the afterlife as you call it. We are in the Soul Society. This is the place where spirits go when they leave their bodies. You are currently in a part of the Soul Society called the Seireitei. It is where we, the soul reapers, reside."

"Soul reapers? I don't understand."

"Soul reapers are responsible for..."

"Captain Unohana, let me explain." Byakuya couldn't take it anymore. Ichigo was terrified. He needed to help him understand.

"Alright, Captain Kuchiki." She smiled a little at that. It was endearing.

Byakuya ignored the stares he was getting and turned to look at the frightened teenager.

"Ichigo."

The boy turned to look at him, his face frozen with fright.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo."

That earned even more stunned faces from the crowd, but Byakuya ignored them. They were astounded. Captain, steel eyes, Kuchiki never apologized for anything.

"For what, Byakuya?"

"I thought it would be easier for you to adjust if you were told information little by little. I didn't want to overwhelm or scare you. I was trying to..."

"Protect me? You don't have to protect me."

Byakuya nodded, "What she says is true. I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you the story."

He spent the next hour explaining what had occured since Rukia met him in the World of the Living. He told him about his powers, about the fights they had, about how he saved Rukia from execution. Ichigo remained silent through it all, taking in every detail. When Byakuya finished, he hung his head. The others watched as Ichigo processed all the information.

Byakuya replayed the last hour in his head. He was doing fine until he reached the part about his fight with the boy. He struggled when telling him how he had tried to kill the boy in the World of the Living. He even attempted to explain the phenomena he witnessed during the final battle. He didn't know much about him being a Vizard, as Ichigo once called it, but he knew enough to say that he had a hollow mask that he could put on and take off at will.

Ichigo let everything sink in, then looked at the kind man with long black hair. He took in his dark, sad eyes. He read the struggle and guilt on his face. The man was suffering and he wanted to know why.

Ichigo rested a hand on Byakuya's arm, causing the other to look up and meet his gaze, "Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you, Byakuya. I can tell that was hard for you. With everything that you said happened...I'm sure there are some things you wished had been different. I'm sorry you had to go through all that again," Ichigo turned to look at the other guests, "I'm also sorry that I don't remember you all. I'll work hard to remember. From what I just heard, we've all become friends since that time. I imagine you've all been worried for me. I won't let you down now. I promise, I'll do whatever I can do to get my memories back."

He got hugs and tear filled comments, handshakes and pats on the back. He even received a rather rough smack on the back from Kenpachi, though he didn't seem to mind. No one here frightened him. He was very comfortable with them. There was a part of his mind that knew them, but he was having trouble grasping exactly what it was.

When everyone had finished dinner and their conversations, ones that they thought would spark some glimmer of a memory in his brain, they left. Finally it was just Ichigo and Byakuya. The boy was tired. He'd been bombarded with a lot of new information and his mind was just too full. He needed sleep.

"Come, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll take you to your room. We can take a walk through the Seireitei tomorrow if you like. Perhaps you will see something that will trigger your memory. You did spend a lot of time here, after all."

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks a lot, Byakuya. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me."

Captain Kuchiki said nothing and continued walking, stopping only when they reached the guest room door.

"Well, goodnight then, Byakuya."

"Goodnight, Ichigo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, sorry this one is so short. I have a lot of things to do today, but I had a thought for a convo in my head and wanted to get it out before I forgot it. So enjoy, I'll update soon. Smiles.**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Byakuya woke feeling a bit more stable. With Ichigo awake, he was feeling less stressed and more calm. His confusion was more pronounced, however. These feelings for the boy could not go on, but he wanted nothing more in the world than for them to continue. He was Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the great noble clan, a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. How was it that he didn't have more control over his emotions?

He dressed, his mind filled with chaos. He walked out of his room, intent on eating breakfast, then waking Ichigo. When he exited, pulling the last of his robes around him, he heard someone talking. He walked slowly down the hall and noticed a shock of orange hair shine in the morning sun. He came closer and saw Ichigo sitting in the garden Byakuya loved so much, talking to Captain Ukitake.

Byakuya growled. Why hadn't he been informed of his arrival? That man could be so invasive when he wanted to be. He stepped just close enough to hear, but was sure to hide his reiatsu so that neither man took notice to him.

"So, Mr. Ukitake..."

"You don't have to be so formal, Ichigo. You can even call me Jushiro if you like." The man smiled, brushing his long white hair back. It proved to be a rather hot morning.

"If you say so, but maybe I should be calling you Captain." When the other shook his head, "Alright, well then I'll just stick with Ukitake. It seems wrong for me to call you by your first name."

"You call Captain Kuchiki by his first name, don't you?"

That surprised Ichigo. He hadn't thought of that. He'd been very informal with the man that had been helping him. He was also a Captain of this place and the head of a noble clan. He'd been so disrespectful.

Byakuya worried that Ichigo would see the error of his ways and revert to calling him by his title. He had always demanded the boy stop using his first name, but now he didn't want it any other way. His steel, grey eyes narrowed. Ukitake was scheming. The older man saw through Byakuya's masks. He knew that he felt more for Ichigo than he had always let on. What exactly was his mentor trying to do?

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" Jushiro looked down at his companion.

"What? No, nothing. I was just thinking. You're right. I have been calling him by his first name. I guess I should have more respect for him and use his full title." Ichigo looked torn.

"But?"

Ichigo looked over at him. He couldn't explain this feeling he had. Deep down, Ichigo knew he respected Byakuya Kuchiki. He couldn't remember why, but the feeling was there. How was he supposed to explain something even he didn't understand?

"But...I feel as though...I'm not really sure how to express what I'm feeling."

Ukitake nodded, watching the boy carefully. Byakuya held his breath. Could it be that Ichigo felt the same way about him as he did about Ichigo? Having feelings your body and heart understand but your brain can't fully comprehend was something Byakuya wrestled with daily. Could Ichigo be battling the same internal fight? He could only hope.

"I don't know. I can't say that I remember any particular event. My mind is still fuzzy on details. I just get...feelings. I usually trust my gut when it comes to most things. There are people and places, that I can't remember, but there are other things that I just **know** to be right or wrong, true or false. Does that make sense?" He asked the older man without looking at him. His eyes were trained on the clear sky, watching the clouds go by.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense. You can't remember how you know the things you do, but you know deep down your instincts are right."

"Yeah," Ichigo leaned back on his elbows, "I can't say I remember ever being here in the Soul Society before. I don't know what it means to be a soul reaper. None of that seems vaguely familiar to me." Ukitake sighed heavily. It saddened him that the boy couldn't remember all the great things he'd done for both worlds since becoming a substitute soul reaper. "I can say that I'm not worried. I'm pretty sure I can trust you soul reapers. I don't feel as though I'm being lied to. As for who are close friends and not, that still alludes me."

"How does all of this relate to Captain Kuchiki?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, "I can't remember exactly, but I feel as though Byakuya and I have a history."

He opened his eyes again and looked out over the estate wall toward the large cliff in the distance. Both Jushiro and Byakuya followed his line of sight. They gasped when they saw his eyes fall on the old execution grounds.

"That place..." he pointed, "I feel something when I look at. I was staring at it before you arrived. Something big happened up there...didn't it?"

Captain Ukitake nodded, his eyes wide, "I thought so. That something big, it has to do with me, doesn't it?

Again, the older man nodded, "Yes. I could tell you..."

"No, don't. I want to...I need to learn it on my own. This feeling I have about Byakuya, it's strong. I know that whatever happened up there, it has to do with me and him. He told me about my time as a soul reaper. He said that me and my human friends invaded the Soul Society to save his little sister. I assume that by the end of all that, he and I ended up together there, on that cliff."

"Yes, you were saving her. You fought with Captain Kuchiki up there."

"Yeah, I figured. He said we fought, but he didn't give details. That place...it gives off both positive and negative vibes. I was hoping to ask him to take me up there. Anyhow, back to why I use his first name. I just feel as though it's natural to call him Byakuya. It seems to me that we're equals, I guess. I respect that man a great deal. Whatever really happened up there, whatever has happened since then, I just feel...I feel like we're friends. I feel as though I have looked up to him, even though we're on even ground."

Ichigo shook his head, running nervous hands through his orange locks, "I'm not explaining this very well. It doesn't even make sense to me. I like him. Byakuya is honest and caring. He's been very kind to me. I'm a complete mess and he takes his time to explain what I clearly don't understand. He acts like a hard ass around his servants and when all those people were here yesterday, he had that ridged edge to his tone and emotionless face, but I get the feeling that's all just an act."

Ukitake was impressed. Ichigo saw right through Byakuya's defenses like he did. He wondered if the boy was capable of doing that when he had his memory. Perhaps that was why he refused to let Byakuya rattle him before all this.

Byakuya was stunned. Had be really been that obvious? Was it really so simple to see when he was serious and when he was faking it? He stared at Ichigo. He wished he could see his eyes. He wanted to see if they were as readable to him as his were to the teens.

Ichigo suddenly froze. Ukitake noticed and laid a hand on his shoulder. The look on the boy's face was surprise, but was he mistaken when he caught the hint of embarrassment? Ichigo's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"We're not alone," he said and turned to look back at the deck. He caught sight of Byakuya's robes and his whole face turned red.

Ukitake looked back and saw his former student hiding in the shadows. He was surprised. He hadn't felt Byakuya's presence, but the boy had and he didn't even know how to use his powers at the moment.

Jushiro stood, brushing himself off, Ichigo following suit. "Good Morning, Byakuya. You should have joined us."

"By...Byakuya! I'm sorry. I...I just...we were talking about...I'm sorry." Ichigo stammered, flustered by the nobles presence. He looked so embarrassed.

"It's fine. I should have announced myself. I didn't want to disturb your conversation." Ignoring Ukitake's knowing smile, he walked out into the garden and stopped next to the boy, "I did hear that you would like to go to Sokyoku Hill. When we take our walk through the Seireitei, I'll take you up there."

Snapping out of his flustered state, "You will? Thank you. I'll go and get changed."

Byakuya nodded, "Your robes have been washed and are laying out for you."

Ichigo hurried to his room, pausing briefly when he passed Byakuya, and dressed. He was in his bankai robes again. His sword hung at his side untouched and, at the moment, unnoticed. He rushed back to join the Captains. Together they left the manor and headed toward the squad barracks of the Gotei Thirteen.

"I must go back to squad thirteen. I have new recruits coming today and I must prepare myself for their arrival. Have a good day, Ichigo. I hope that you see something or someone that helps you regain some of your memory." he shook the boys hand, then turned to his former student, "Take good care of him, Byakuya."

He disappeared in a flash. Ichigo, still not used to that ability, stared at the place he had been in awe. He shook his head vigorously and looked up at his companion. Mercury colored eyes met his, concern etched in the lines on his face.

"How does he do that? That's not the first time I've seen someone appear and disappear like that. Is that one of the powers you soul reapers have?"

There was that eagerness to learn again. Byakuya couldn't help but smile. Ichigo gasped. Had he seen that smile before? He didn't think so. He was under the impression that this man never showed his true feelings. He didn't think Byakuya made it a practice of showing this face to anyone. He was sure of it. So if he had never smiled like that before, why was he now?

Ichigo liked it. The smile was soft and genuine. It felt warm and kind. He thought it made the already handsome man more attractive. Attractive? To him? What was going on? He couldn't remember ever finding the same sex attractive. He couldn't ever remember having a girlfriend either. What was wrong with him?

He looked up at Byakuya again. Yup, there it was. That feeling in the pit of his stomach. He found himself wanting to know more about this man; see more of the faces he never showed others.

"Well, yes. It's called shunpo. Soul reapers use their spiritual pressure to move as fast as they desire. Shunpo is basically a flash step. You can be so fast you literally flash from one place to another. All soul reapers can do this, but only some are masters of it."

"Cool. Would be a good skill to have."

"You are very good at it. You have used it many times."

Ichigo hung his head at this. How could he not remember doing something like this?

Byakuya's heart broke at the dejected look on Ichigo's face. "Give it time. It will come back to you eventually."

"Right. So, where are we off to first?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They made their way around the Seireitei slowly. Byakuya showed him around, very much like a tour guide. He showed him the outskirts and the training grounds. He made sure to show him the Academy. He even showed him where the Senkaimon Gate was, hoping that it would bring a flash of his former life to the foreground of his mind. Nothing. Ichigo remembered nothing of his human friends.

They ate lunch at mid-day and toured the barracks. They saw and talked to a few new recruits and bumped into squad members as they made their way to Squad Six.

Byakuya led Ichigo into the dojo and then out into the barrack training ground. His squad turned and stopped training to see their Captain and Ichigo enter. They gathered around him, shaking his hand vigorously and talking excitedly. He seemed a bit overwhelmed by their enthusiasm. Byakuya stepped between them and his motion gained him silence and attention.

"Where is Vice-Captain Abarai?" He asked.

"Inside Captain. Lady Kuchiki came to see him. He said he would return in a few minutes." His third seat informed.

His fourth seat asked, "Would you like me to get him, Sir?"

"No, we'll find him. Carry on."

"Abarai?" Ichigo's eyebrows rose into this very short bangs.

Byakuya nodded. They found him and Rukia in Renji's office. The door opened and Renji straightened up and saluted him immediately. Rukia turned and smiled meekly.

"Brother. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I thought you would like to spend some time with Ichigo today."

Byakuya stepped to the side revealing the substitute soul reaper.

"Alright! Ichigo!" A smile grew on Renji's face as he approached his best friend.

He pulled him into a rough hug and then stepped aside just in time, as Rukia ran to Ichigo and hugged him so tight he gasped for breath.

"Rukia, release him this instant. Are you trying to suffocate him?" Byakuya ordered, seeing Ichigo's face turn red.

"Sorry, Brother. I'm just so happy to see him." She looked to Ichigo, "Sorry, Ichigo."

"It's fine. So, what are you guys up to?"

"You remember us?"

"Um, I just saw you yesterday. Renji? Right?"

"Oh...yeah, right. So you don't have any of your memories back yet?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Ichigo. They'll return in time."

There was a long silence. Byakuya watched from his desk. He figured he would try and get some work done while they visited. No harm in keeping a close watch on his charge.

"So, um, we thought maybe, you would like to see your friends."

"You mean my friends from...the world of the living?" Ichigo asked, looking to Byakuya for confirmation that he said it right. Byakuya nodded.

"Yeah. We sent word to them. They'll be here tomorrow. Uryu sent word back. Believe it or not, he seems the most worried and disturbed by your memory loss." Renji laughed.

As though it were second nature, Ichigo responded, "That's surprising. I was under the impression he still hated me."

Byakuya, Renji and Rukia stared at him.

"What?" Ichigo couldn't understand all the stunned faces.

Byakuya stood and walked to him. "You remember the Quincy?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, unsure of how he suddenly remembered the uptight and strict classmate. However, the term Quincy was new to him.

"Well, I remember Uryu Ishida. He is a classmate. Dark, short hair and glasses. He excels at every subject in school. He is always top of our class. I think I remember him sewing a lot too. What's a Quincy?"

"Well, that's a start anyhow." Renji said, "A Quincy is sort of like a soul reaper. He has special spiritual power like we do. He is charged with protecting the World of the Living from hallows too."

"Cool. So, Byakuya, can we go up to that place now?"

"He is calling you Byak..." Renji stopped at the glared he received from his Captain.

"I always call him Byakuya. He doesn't mind. At least he hasn't said that it bothers him." Ichigo looked to the Captain of the Sixth.

Byakuya's first reaction was to yell, but the look on Ichigo's face stopped him. He sighed and shook his head, "It's fine. I don't mind. Let's go, Ichigo. I'll take you up to Sokyoku Hill."

Rukia looked flabbergasted. "You're taking him...up there? Why?"

"He asked me to. I am not going to deny him. If it helps him learn who he is, then it might help him regain his memory. The faster he regains his memories, the faster he can return home."

The second it came out of his mouth, he wished he could take it back. He turned to see the hurt on Ichigo's face. He would have to explain himself and soon.

"Let's go, Ichigo."

Ichigo watched him and started to follow behind the man who had just admitted he wanted Ichigo gone. Something inside him broke. Rukia laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder before he left.

"That was the strangest thing I have ever seen." Renji finally said as the door shut behind the pair.

"What was?" Rukia asked.

"Captain Kuchiki being nice."

They laughed and continued preparing for their friends' arrival.

Byakuya led the way, Ichigo trailing silently behind him. All day the boy had been a tirade of questions and laughter. At the moment he was quiet and it unnerved Byakuya in a way he could not describe. He could feel his insides twisting with guilt. He knew that it was he who had caused this. He let his pride get in the way again. He chose to show the world he was still the unmoved, unfeeling clan leader. In doing so, he had hurt Ichigo.

Byakuya looked back at the teenager and his heart sank. Ichigo looked dejected. He needed to explain himself. He needed to make him understand. He in no way wanted Ichigo to leave, but he wasn't ready to admit that yet.

Byakuya stopped at the bottom of the steps that led to the old execution grounds. Ichigo nearly bumped into him. He had looked up just in time to stop himself from colliding with Byakuya.

"Um..."

Byakuya turn around and stared down at the him. His eyes were intense. Ichigo saw a fire in them. At first he thought it was anger, but there was something else. Uncertainty. He remained quiet, but took a step back just to be safe.

When Ichigo stepped away from him, Byakuya cringed inwardly. Fear was not something he had intended to instill in Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I feel I need to apologize to you."

"No, you don't have to apol..."

"Yes, I do. I said something back there that hurt you and that was not my intention."

"I understand."

"No, you don't." He paused. This was so difficult for him, "There is something that you need to know. Before, when you still had your memories, I..."

Byakuya faltered. It was taking everything he had in him to admit to something he never thought he would be admitting to. He worked so hard to form the outer shell of reason and indifference that it was hard to break it all down for one person. But looking at Ichigo reminded him that his needs weren't as important now as the boys. Ichigo lost his memory. It was far more important to ensure that he got them back just as they were.

"Byakuya, I really don't need you to explain. I'm sure that when my memory returns, everything will be right again. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden. I'll work doubly hard to regain what I have lost."

Byakuya had nothing to say. He wanted to cry. It was so painful to have the object of your inner desires standing before you and not be able to act on those desires.

"We were never friends...were we?"

Byakuya looked up. Ichigo's eyes were filled with unshed tears and his voice was somber. Byakuya stared at him and his own tears formed. His fell down his snow pale cheeks without his permission. The truth of that statement hit him hard. Ichigo's eyes and his were identical in that moment.

"We are connected, but not by friendship. We aren't friends...are we?"

Byakuya took a deep breath, "No. We were not. We were once on opposite sides. When you saved my sister, we reached an understanding of sorts."

"I get it. Since then, that understanding is as far as it goes. You never wanted me here."

It was the truth. Byakuya couldn't deny that. For so many reason, he didn't want Ichigo here. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how stupid those reasons really were. Byakuya wanted him here. He wanted him here more than ever. He wanted him to stay. He wanted to teach him kido. He wanted to see his face, his smile every day. He just didn't have the strength to admit it. Some Kuchiki Noble he turned out to be. He couldn't even be true to his own feelings.

Ichigo walked past the noble and started to ascend the stairs. Byakuya sighed and followed. Slowly the pair made it to the top. Once through the trees, now dead and abandoned, Ichigo got his first look at the place that drew such strong feeling of energy. He felt so much energy.

He walked further toward the center. He saw the tall stand and cringed. That was negative. He felt pain and death. He felt the sadness and sorrow around that place. He moved around. The energy surged in the middle. He felt power, good and evil. So much had happened on this hill.

He could feel himself here, though he couldn't explain how. He felt himself, his own powerful energy. It was strong. It was slightly menacing. Then he moved a bit more and Byakuya's energy mingled with his. Byakuya's was incredible. The lingering energies seemed to be reliving the trials they had already been through.

So...Byakuya and him had fought. They had been on opposite sides. Byakuya had tried to kill him here. Something started to nag him in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and let his mind go. He felt anger toward Byakuya here. Something was drawing that anger in deep and giving him more motivation.

Byakuya walked around the grounds. He hated this place. He hated it for what it used to stand for. He hated it for what used to occur here. He hated it because it was a reminder of what he had almost lost and what he had almost allowed to happen. He hated it for what he had done.

As he moved around, Ichigo watched him. He remembered the pink blades of Byakuya's sword. Thousands of tiny blades erupting from the hilt of his sword. No...Zanpakuto? What was bankai? Words and phrases started swirling about in his mind. He remembered fighting for his life. No...no for himself. For another and himself. No, that's still not right. What had they been fighting about?

Ichigo turned suddenly and charged at Byakuya. Something needed to change. Action was required. He needed to remember. He was almost on top of Byakuya when he drew his black sword. Byakuya was unaffected as he drew his own and parried Ichigo's with ease.

They stood face to face, swords locked together at the hilts. Byakuya calm and seemingly unaffected, Ichigo rash and challenging as usual.

"You remember." Byakuya said.

"I...I don't know. It's all so confusing. I remember us fighting. I remember our swords clashing. I can feel it all around us. Our energy. I remember struggling to get to this point. I remember **needing** to win, but..."

"But what, boy?"

Byakuya once again found his mask. He returned to being uncaring and indifferent. It wouldn't be long now before Ichigo remembered everything and they were back to being at odds with each other.

Ichigo was repulsed. Byakuya seemed to be goading him, but to what end? He shoved off the noble, stumbled and charged again. He swung wide and missed, Byakuya dodging easily. He came back, swung again. Too wide. He swings were pointless and wild. He was getting nowhere. He would back up, stop and close his eyes. When Byakuya would see him do this he would stall. Ichigo was trying to find his nitch. He was trying to find his center. He was looking for the part of his brain that remembered how to do this dance.

Ichigo opened his eyes and charged again. This time he had better footwork and spun around last minute, coming up on Byakuya's side. The noble still blocked more than adequately, but he was better.

They fought for several minutes. Each minute, Ichigo's spiritual pressure would spike a bit more. I was nowhere near normal, but it was better considering the circumstances. With every minute Ichigo improved. His footwork got better. His stances strengthened. His swings grew steadier and stronger. His form and talent was still missing but, the raw, untrained potential had returned. Byakuya imagined this was Ichigo when Urahara first got to him. A part of him wished he could have seen it. He wished he could have honed and trained the boy from the start. Sadly, that was not the way things had gone.

They came in and locked swords again.

Byakuya watched as Ichigo gasped for breath. It was apparent his stamina lacked as well.

"Zanpakuto? That's what you call your sword?"

Byakuya was surprised. The boy was regaining his memory faster than he had anticipated. He nodded, "Every Zanpakuto has a name."

"Then what is bankai?"

"That is the strongest form your Zanpakuto can take."

Ichigo looked utterly confused again. It was too much to take in at once.

"You are in bankai now. You have been since your accident."

That stopped Ichigo. The parted and Ichigo looked down at himself. He was still wearing the robes he had woken up in. His robes were all dark, slimming and ragged at the edges. Red lined the insides. His sword was small and black from tip to hilt.

"This is my strongest form?"

"Yes." Then Byakuya thought, "Well, no. You are stronger still. There is something missing."

Byakuya wasn't sure he wanted to remind the boy of his hollow half. The hollow that resided in Ichigo scared even Byakuya a little.

"...your bankai?"

"What?" Byakuya had been lost in his own thoughts and only caught the tail end of Ichigo's question.

"Can I see your bankai?" Ichigo asked again.

"I suppose. I don't really see the point in me having to release my bankai without good reason, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what you were once faced with in this very spot."

"Alright."

Byakuya breathed in deep, let it out and then, "Bankai."

Thousands of tiny pink blades began to swirl about the dark haired noble, his sword disappearing. Without thinking, he moved his hands about, showing Ichigo how his bankai moved and then thrust it at him. Ichigo held up his sword to block the attack and was pushed back several hundred feet by the blow. When the petals dissipated and returned to their master, it was over. Ichigo stood rock solid, his sword arm hanging at his side. He was hunched over and clutching his face. It was clear to Byakuya that he was tired and that this was at an end. If the boy desired to return here tomorrow, he would grant his wish and return.

"That is enough for today, Ichigo. We'll pick this up another time. You need to rest and a decent meal wouldn't hurt either."

Byakuya walked toward the boy. Was he hurt? He hadn't moved or said a word. He had almost reached his side when suddenly Ichigo moved. He stood straight and raised his head.

Byakuya stood staring, fear crippling all rational thought. Before him stood Ichigo with his hollow mask firmly in place. That manic look the mask had scared him. Gone were the warm brown eyes. Instead amber, demonic pupils stared back at him. There was a sickening, hollow laugh. The sound of Ichigo's laughter gone, a twisted, demonic version in its place.

"Well, well, well. What are we going to do, Byakuya Kuchiki?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Byakuya's skin was crawling. If he didn't know that the creature before him was really Ichigo, he might have been slightly more terrified. Ichigo's soul reaper powers alone proved to be intense and far superior to half the captains of the Gotei 13. He was already a force one shouldn't reckon with. His hollow power was even more overbearing, dark and wild.

Byakuya had seen the creature rear its head once before, however briefly that moment may have been, and it had surprised him then with its ferocity. Then it had been completely untamed and unpredictable. He had watched with complete bewilderment as the creature took over Ichigo Kurosaki and attacked him with unbridled fury and malicious intent. The black getsuga was more intimidating than the beastly Zaraki could be. It might have even made Kenpachi cower and that was saying something.

Byakuya and the creature once again faced each other. Ichigo's hollow began to move. It bounced on the balls of its feet. The black now completely filled in the whites of Ichigo's eyes.

"_Byakuya Kuchiki. You are a puzzle_."

Several strong flares of reiatsu were coming toward them. So far, Byakuya assumed that Ichigo had been able to control his inner hollow. The others had witnessed his use of it the day he visited the Seireitei. They had yet to see the uncontrolled, dark side. It was far more unnerving.

Before the pair could dash away for privacy, several Captains and Vice-Captains appeared on Sokyoku Hill. They had all responded to the release of power that was now leaking from Ichigo's form. To them it was probably unrecognizable.

"Byakuya, what's going on?" Jushiro Ukitake asked, looking between the hollow and the noble.

"How did an arrancar get through the gates?" Soi Fong demanded, unsheathing her zanpakuto.

Izuru and Hisagi joined her, moving in to defend the sixth division Captain and defeat the arrancar. Toshiro and his Vice-Captain arrived soon after and analyzed the situation.

"There's something familiar about that arrancar, Captain." Rangiku said, trying to get a better look over top of the crowd that had now formed.

Zaraki was ready to battle. The up and coming war with Aizen was still a ways off. This arrancar might prove to be a worthy opponent. To Byakuya's horror, Zaraki shed his haori and raised his sword.

Byakuya turned to the hollow. The smile was lecherous and it seemed intrigued by the crazed looking Captain.

"_What to do, what to do_?" It mused.

"Zaraki, sheath your sword." The noble ordered.

"Why? So you can have all the fun?"

"That's right, Captain Kuchiki. We want our crack at it too." Ikkaku chimed in. He had already released his zanpakuto.

"You cannot..."

"We are all charged with protecting the Soul Society, Captain Kuchiki. As it were, the beast should already be dead." Soi Fong interjected.

No one was listening. What was Byakuya going to do? He couldn't let them attack the boy. Course, thinking on it, he doubted that even they could take on Ichigo's inner hollow successfully. He was pretty sure, whether for Ichigo or itself, it wouldn't let Ichigo get hurt.

Jushiro looked around for the substitute soul reaper. He knew that Byakuya was bringing him up here in order to try and restore his memory. It was difficult to sense the boy. The arrancar's power was fierce and extremely strong. How could one arrancar be so powerful? He turned to the hollow and froze. The shock of orange hair above the mask caught his attention.

"Ichigo..." he muttered, though he was the only one that heard.

"Soi Fong, Kenpachi! Stand down!"

"_Aww, come on Kuchiki. Let them play. I won't hurt them...much_." It said, licking it's lips.

Byakuya's head snapped back to hush the creature. Protecting Ichigo was vital. It was obvious that the creature meant no harm. If it had intended to attack, it would have done so already. That meant it had a reason for its appearance. It had taken over, but it was completely controlled.

"You filthy..."

"_Feisty_." It purred at Soi Fong.

Renji and Rukia appeared between Byakuya and the others.

"Stop!" Rukia screamed, her sword drawn.

"Stand aside."

"Stop! That's Ichigo!" Renji yelled, his bankai ready to sweep them back in one move.

"_Ichi, you have such good friends_." It was talking more to itself than anyone else there, but all movement ceased within that moment. Whispers and Ichigo's name were heard within the sudden silence.

"How can we be sure?" Soi Fong demanded, "Maybe his hollow finally won."

Ichigo's hollow moved. It was so fast, she never even saw him come up in front of her.

"_Then you'd already be dead_."

She jumped, hearing the hollow's eerie voice near her ear, feeling its breath on her cheek. Before she could react, it was gone again.

"I can confirm that it is indeed, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya assured them.

Renji and Rukia joined Byakuya.

"What happened, Brother?"

"I'm not certain."

All eyes were on the hollow now. He had waited, impatiently mind you, for the chaos to end. He was absentmindedly swinging Zangetsu around like a toy.

"What do you want?"

It clutched Zangetsu once more and giggled manically, "_It has nothing to do with what I want, Kuchiki. Everything I am...everything I do is for King_."

It pointed to itself and grinned. It was creepy.

"King?" Byakuya muttered, trying to understand.

"What's it talking about?" was heard.

"Aizen?" rang out next.

"Couldn't be. Ichigo wouldn't." came the next response.

"He means Ichigo!" Renji raised his voice.

The hollow laughed and again flash stepped next to the red head. It slung an arm around Renji's shoulders, almost companionably.

"_The pineapple's got it_." It smiled, "_I must admit, I thought Soul Reapers were smarter._"

The hollow flash stepped yet again before Renji could shrug it off and stopped in front of Byakuya.

Shaking his head, "_Ichigo...is this one really worth it_?"

"Worth it?" The noble asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"_That's right_." It started to circle Byakuya, poking and touching him every so often. With every attempt it made, Byakuya swatted its hand away.

"Is what worth it?" He pressed.

"_Do you really want to know_?"

"I would not have asked if I didn't."

The hollow came in close to Byakuya's ear, "_Are you sure_?"

Byakuya shivered. If it had truly been Ichigo that close, he might have completely lost focus. The hollow grinned. So the noble was capable of feeling.

Byakuya shook out of his reverie, "Don't play games, Hollow. Answer me."

"_Touchy. I ask the berry if it's worth the pain_."

"If what is?" Byakuya snapped, letting his annoyance get the better of him.

"_Not very bright, Ichi. Not sure he's worth it_."

Byakuya froze, "Me?"

"_You, Byakuya Kuchiki. Haven't you wondered yet __**why**__ Ichigo's memory loss only included memories pertaining to his being a Soul Reaper_?"

"What I fail to see is how his memory loss pertains to me."

"_All haughty and proud as usual. You're right, the arrancar attack was responsible for his memory loss, but the choice of memories lost was yours_."

The hollow came close, filling Byakuya's vision with his masked face.

"_In his coma, he fought his fears, his demons, his sorrows. In order to protect himself, he blocked out what caused him the most pain. Removing that one thing blocked out all other memories connected to it_."

"Me."

"Fix it." Renji told it.

"_You don't think I've tried_?" It snapped at the red head.

Renji recoiled.

"_I have provoked him. I have tried fighting him. I've yelled...I even tried comforting him. The weak sap curls up into a ball and refuses to listen_."

Jushiro suddenly understood. He hurried forward through the crowd.

"What of his zanpakuto, hollow?"

"_For the purposes of this conversation, call me Shiro. Zangetsu has tried too. He won't listen to the old man either_." Shiro said, slightly annoyed at the hollow title. He was far more than a hollow.

"No, that is incorrect, Shiro. He **can't** hear you."

"It's me..." Byakuya whispered, completely lost in his own thoughts.

Shiro glanced at him, then back, "_He can hear. The weakling isn't listening. He has to hear us. He's been in bankai since the attack. Ichi's ignoring us_."

"Me. It's me..."

Renji and Rukia looked on sympathetically at Byakuya. They didn't understand why, but he looked crushed, as though his whole world had just fallen apart.

"If what you say is true and everything about him being a soul reaper is blocked out, would it not make sense that you and Zangetsu are blocked as well?" Shiro considered. "If you or Zangetsu can get through to Ichigo, his memories will be restored. It may be easier for you, than for us to try and get through to him." Jushiro continued.

"_No, I will not be the one to fix this_."

"Listen well, hollow. I have unfinished business with Kurosaki. You will bring him to his senses."

"_I'll be your opponent, Zaraki." _Shiro laughed and raised Zangetsu menacingly,_ "Now a good time for you_?"

Zaraki lunged forward only to be stopped by Ikkaku and Yumichika, "Don't Captain. You might hurt Ichigo."

Shiro laughed. Ichi's friends certainly were entertaining. Ikkaku turned to look at Shiro, "You don't intend to return Ichigo to us, do you, hollow?"

"_It's very rare that I have such free rein over his body. Why shouldn't I have a little fun first_?"

"What have I done? I...it's me...my fault."

Rangiku, Toshiro and Hisagi now came around the distracted Captain. Rangiku laid a hand on the noble's shoulder in an attempt to get his attention, thought she didn't understand why he was falling apart. Toshiro saw his steel, grey eyes were wide with panic. He was sure that the sixth division Captain wasn't even aware how closely he was being watched by his comrades. He seemed to be overwhelmed in emotion, which was rare for the noble.

"You want to help him, Shiro. It's as simple as that. Ichigo is a part of you, just as much as you are a part of him." Jushiro reasoned.

Shiro snorted, unwilling to admit to anything. The King was important. Ichigo was his King. They were far stronger...far more powerful together. Even if the world were coming to an end, Shiro would protect his King, regardless of the consequences.

"_Kuchiki_!" Shiro said.

Byakuya looked up, "I have hurt him."

It was a statement. The panic now gone, the immovable noble back in charge.

"_You're finally getting it, are you_?" Shiro watched him closely. The eyes were always the key. Byakuya could not lie to him. He had feelings for Ichi, no matter what he liked to pretend. He was just too damn stubborn to admit it. His behavior was the reason they were in this mess.

"I tried to kill him, twice, and I almost succeeded the first time." Byakuya's voice steadied, his walls went back up. The indifferent tone resumed command, "I'm connected to Rukia and Renji, hence the absence of them from his mind. I'm connected to the Soul Society...even his powers are connected to me. If not for me, Urahara would never have needed to draw out his true power with hollowfication."

Byakuya had regained control...the emotionless control which had aided him after Hisana's death.

Shiro sighed and shook his masked head, "_Well, you're half right_."

The hollow came close to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "_You really are thick, your highness_."

Byakuya blushed uncontrollably at the touch. His cheeks burned red without his consent. Shiro grinned. If it was possible to break through the Kuchiki's emotional walls of defense, then there may be hope yet.

"_Dig deeper. He has been almost killed by everyone here. You're right, you hurt Ichi, but it's got nothing to do with battle_."

"I don't understand."

"_And you won't, highness, till you dig deeper_." He smacked the noble on his back, "_Loosen up, Kuchiki. Be honest...or you'll never get Ichi back_," Before anyone could protest that comment, "_None of us will_."

Byakuya didn't understand. What could possibly come out of 'loosening up.'

Shiro screamed. It was time to return. Subconsciously, Ichigo was fighting for dominance.

"Shiro!" Jushiro exclaimed.

"_Can't suppress_..." another scream, "_your combative nature_..._eh King_? _Fix...this...Kuchiki! Running..._" Shiro screamed again. It was agony sometimes just to switch places, "_running...out of time_!"

Ichigo's body went ridged and a cracking sound broke through the air. They all watched as the red and white mask crumbled from his face. Eyes closed and exhausted, what seemed a lifeless husk of their friend, he started to drop.

Without so much as a second thought, Byakuya rushed forward to catch the boy. Byakuya's mind was a chaotic mess. He wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore.

Ichigo's memory loss was his fault and he needed to amend that. His only clue was to, 'loosen up' and 'be honest.' How was he going to make this right?

Completely engrossed in thought, Byakuya cradled the teenager and flash stepped out of sight, heading home. The Captains and Vice-Captains watched, uncertain of the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had gotten around quickly about the incident on Sokyoku Hill. Everyone was talking about it. There was a Captain's meeting immediately afterward. The event was told to Yammamoto and the other Captains. They then told their Vice-Captains. They in turn had informed the rest of their squad. It wasn't long before the whole of the Seireitei knew about it.

It was not Ichigo's hollowfication that raised the most eyebrows. It wasn't even Byakuya's abnormal behavior that circulated rumors, though that did intrigue them all greatly. It was a well known fact that Byakuya Kuchiki, proud Clan Leader and Captain of Squad Six, never showed emotion of any kind. The fact that he had been rattled to that extent was a rare moment in time. No one was likely to forget it anytime soon. Rare as it was, that wasn't what had people talking all over the Seireitei. It was the reason for Ichigo's lost memories that had everyone up in arms.

Unlike Captain Kuchiki, the entire Seireitei understood what Ichigo was shielding himself from. They had no previous knowledge of his personal preferences, but it was easy enough to piece together after hearing the clues from his hollow. They also knew what it was going to take to fix it. For those who had actually witnessed the event, it was more than obvious what needed to be done. The problem was, would Byakuya figure it out before the next millennia?

Jushiro and Shunsui sat in their shared apartment, sharing a meal as they discussed the current predicament.

"So...what do you think, Jushiro? Think he can set aside his pride and do what needs being done?" The grin on Kyoraku's face elicited a disapproving look from his partner. "What?"

"Shun...this is not about simple sexual frustration. Ichigo must have been harboring feelings for our colleague all this time. I can't believe I missed it. This is going to get messy. Byakuya is going to have to admit his true feelings. Since his late wife's death, he's shut away his heart. I fear this will be no easy task for him."

Shunsui nodded, sipping his sake. He hugged Jushiro closer when he sighed heavily. The ailing Captain worried for his former student.

"Byakuya will be fine. He might be confused now by Shiro's advice, but he's a smart man. It will come to him eventually. You're not the only one who missed the fact that Kurosaki loves Byakuya. It probably never even dawned on Kuchiki that he might be loved in return. Give it time."

Jushiro gave him an incredulous look, "As much as I would like to believe that, I'm not sure we have as long as that. If Ichigo's hollow is to be trusted, there is little time left, though I'm not sure what that deadline entails."

Understanding his partner and sensitive to his concern, Kyoraku came up with an idea. He chugged his drink in a single gulp and tipped up his straw hat to see his companion clearly.

"What if Kuchiki had a little help?" he grinned, the alcoholic induced flush of his cheeks making him appear overcome with lust.

"You can't be implying that you or I..."

"Course not, Ju, but that does have its own appeal," Shunsui nuzzled his partner, apologizing for his poor joke, "I mean, what if we gave him a little hint? You know, nudge him in the right direction."

Jushiro straightened at this, "Shun, you're brilliant."

"I know," he smiled, accepting his sweet reward.

"Okay, later today, Ichigo's friends arrive from the World of the Living. If I'm not mistaken, I overheard Rukia and Renji talking about taking them to the Kuchiki Manor. We could talk to Byakuya then. We can drop hints and perhaps everything will fall into place for him."

Shunsui watched the worry and anxiety leave his partner's perfect features. His heart swelled with joy. Jushiro's happiness made everything life threw at them worth every second. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. Love for another was intense and sometimes overly complicated. It required the ability and willingness to open yourself up completely to that other person. It meant sacrificing your own wants and needs for them on occasion, otherwise it was all about compromise. Love consumed you. He wasn't sure the noble would open his heart to another again.

He thought about Byakuya. It had been obvious for some time that the Kuchiki Clan Leader was smitten with the substitute soul reaper. Until now, it seemed, he had thought it was a simple crush. He could see that the noble cared for Ichigo, even though he pretended to hate the lad. Byakuya's behavior of late, however, was proof that his feelings ran much, much deeper. The noble's stubborn denial would prove to be problematic.

He remembered what Byakuya had been like when Hisana alive. The man then and the man they knew today were two completely different entities. After so much time of hiding his heart and feigning indifference, Shunsui wondered if Byakuya was capable of letting himself be happy again. He certainly deserved to be, but the noble seemed to think he didn't.

Somewhere in Rukongai; Renji, Ikkaku, Rukia, Yumichika and Rangiku were gathered at their favorite bar. After what they had classified as the strangest day ever, the group of friends decided to work on a plan of action. At the moment, they were all still in shock. Captain Kuchiki's behavior on Sokyoku Hill left them all baffled. He'd been distracted. He blushed, if that was even possible. He showed rage, concern and horror all within two minutes of each other. That never happened. This was stone, cold faced Kuchiki they were talking about. It just didn't happen. For someone who was usually so focused, so calm and centered, it was strange. There was no better word for it. When they saw him flush red in the cheeks, their previous image of the Sixth Division Captain was blown away.

Captain Kuchiki was in love with their friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, the ryoka he claimed on so many occasions to hate. He swore he couldn't 't stand the substitute soul reaper. He was constantly insulting him, berating him for his lack of manners and using every influence he had to keep him out of the Soul Society. So how had all that hate and contempt turn to such a deep love?

Renji was having the most trouble with this new development, as was Ikkaku. They were very good friends with Ichigo...best friends if anyone asked. They both ordered drinks, strong ones. Half an hour later, those same drinks were still sitting on the bar, untouched by either man. Renji was finding it difficult to accept. His Captain was in love with his best friend. It was just weird. If anything had seemed more impossible, that was it.

He'd been Byakuya's Vice-Captain for a long time. He knew his Captain well. He knew the moods. He was aware of every tone and memorized every look his Captain possessed. He knew when joking around was permitted, which was few and far between. He knew when to back off and leave his Captain alone. He was aware of when his Captain expected better and the look of praise was one of his favorites. He'd never seen his Captain in love. It never dawned on him to even be on the lookout for it.

If Renji could be so bold, he thought of his Captain as a friend, even if Byakuya didn't. He would always help him out, no matter what it entailed. How could he have missed something this big, this important?

Rukia was contemplative. She sat beside her childhood friend and let her mind wander. She had a more reasonable approach to the problem at hand. She thought back on every interaction between Ichigo and her brother. She tried to remember facial expressions when one of them wasn't looking. She started to recall every argument they had. Had they ever touched? Did she miss some sort of underlying hints? She pictured the visit Ichigo had made to the Seireitei. She suddenly saw it. She understood what she had missed and now wanted nothing more than to make the two of them happy.

She remembered vague and almost hidden glances. Their arguments were always heated and usually ended in violence of some kind. There was passion behind their actions. It was becoming so obvious. They didn't know how better to interact with one another.

'Men are so stupid,' she thought.

She thought about that day again. As long as she had known Ichigo and her brother, she felt she knew their MO's very well. While Ichigo always wore his heart on his sleeve, however ignorant to his own emotions he was, her brother had always remained calm. Byakuya was the most composed under any and all circumstances, even during battle. Seeing her brother rattled my Ichigo's presence was enlightening. I seemed he wasn't as unfeeling as she always believed him to be.

Rangiku and Yumichika were ecstatic. The pair were toasting and clinking their glasses in honor of Byakuya and Ichigo. The pair were romantics at heart. When they learned they had been completely wrong about Captain Kuchiki, they rejoiced.

Yumichika smiled, "So, how are we going to get the two love birds together?"

The group looked at each other.

"You wanna play cupid?" Ikkaku asked.

"Of course. You heard about it, right? We gotta. Apparently there isn't much time left...whatever that means." Rangiku said.

"I'm not sure how to do it. Though I'm not sure I want to invade the Captain's privacy. I'm still having a little trouble with this." Renji admitted.

"Me too." Ikkaku agreed.

"What bothers you more, Renji? That my brother loves another man...or that that man is your best friend?"

"I guess I just never pictured them as a couple, is all. I'm not against it or anything."

"Good, Brother deserves some happiness after all this time. So does Ichigo."

"Right. So what are we going to do? It's obvious the big, dumb raven is clueless." Ikkaku clapped his hands together and decided to go with the flow.

"Hey! My brother is NOT dumb!"

"Calm down, Rukia. Ikkaku just means that when it comes to love, it's obvious that Captain Kuchiki is oblivious. Now, if Ichigo's hollow is to be taken seriously, Ichigo loves Captain Kuchiki in return."

"I agree, Rangiku. It would seem that my brother is unaware of Ichigo's feelings. So, it's understandable that his cold treatment of Ichigo is why we're in this mess."

"So, in order to get Ichigo's memory back, is they have to..." Renji was struggling with the last part. Images were starting to form in his head and he felt like throwing up.

Rukia smacked him, "Idiot! All brother needs to do is be honest. His admission may be enough."

"Ow. Problem is, the Captain doesn't know that. You saw him, he's got no clue."

Clapping her hands together excitedly, Rangiku started their secret meeting, "Right. So, let's figure out a way to help them."

The Captain Commander was sitting in his office quietly contemplating. His Vice-Captain was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya. Also, Captain Unohana, her Vice-Captain, Kira and Shuhei are with me, Sir."

"Enter."

"Thank you, Sir. I have come to discuss our latest situation."

"We all have, Captain Commander." Unohana said, smiling sweetly.

"Very well. Sit down."

Once gathered together, Toshiro spoke. "I am not usually one to pry into others personal lives, however, due to the current circumstances, I feel we should try and do something to help things along."

"Hmmm..." Yamamoto started.

"I agree. We all know what must be done. Captain Kuchiki must tell the Ichigo how he feels. His admission of love should be enough to return Kurosaki's memory to what it once was." Izuru chimed in, though blushing profusely.

"Izuru is right. If Ichigo's hollow was right, we are running out of time to regain his memory. I find it completely out of character for Captain Kuchiki to be in love, let alone with a man. I will not, however, let my disbelief get in the way of getting our friend back. Ichigo would fight tooth and nail if it were us in his position. If this is truly what will help him, I say we find a way to get it done." Hisagi joined his comrade.

Yamamoto stared, his eyes thin slits. He had been pondering this very thought only moments before they entered. One thing still bothered him. He turned his attention to Fourth Division Captain Unohana.

"Captain Unohana, have you run more tests? Have you determined what the time frame is and what the outcome might be?"

She stepped forward, "I have run more tests. There is nothing that is preventing him from remembering. Nothing in his blood tests suggest a poison or paralytic. However, I have noticed that even now as he gains small insights into his life, his memory is continuing to fade away. Sooner or later, he will start to have relapses, where he will completely forget what he has learned over the past few days. Whatever he is so hurt by, it is stronger than his will to remember. I assume that Captain Kuchiki's constant belligerent behavior has been eating away at Kurosaki's subconscious. There is only so much one person can take before breaking."

"I see. So, we must help Captain Kuchiki see the error of his ways." Yamamoto announced and the group began to pull together a plan of action.

At mid-day, the Senkaimon Gate opened, revealing three figures. They hurried to join the pair that was waiting for them.

"Rukia. Renji. Nice to see you again." Orihime said cheerily.

"Thank you for coming."

"Ichigo is our friend. Of course we came," Uruyu started, "How is he?"

"He knows you all, but he remembers nothing about being a Soul Reaper." Renji explained.

"Yes, we know. I received a hell butterfly from Toshiro. I meant, is he any better since yesterday?"

Rukia and Renji were surprised Captain Histugaya kept the Quincy informed.

"We haven't seen Ichigo since yesterday. He is with my brother."

"That's promising." Uruyu said.

"We're not so sure. My brother is a bit clueless in these matters."

"When can we see Ichigo?" Chad finally spoke.

"Now. We'll take you to the manor."

At the Kuchiki estate, Byakuya sat just outside the guest room on the porch. He had spent the night watching over the orange haired soul reaper. Ichigo slept through the night after the forceful takeover of his body by his inner hollow. Byakuya had forgone sleep. He used his free time to think. He replayed the previous day over and over in his mind.

He was still baffled. He understood that it was his fault. He always pushed the ryoka to his breaking point. He'd almost killed him. He fought him, attacking everything Ichigo held dear; mainly his good nature, morals and beliefs. He could understand how Ichigo would hate and begrudge him, but his inner hollow...Shiro said it was nothing to do with battle. If that was the case, what else was there?

He tried to think of everything he had done to the brazen human, thinking of anything that would force him into a corner and make him want to forget. He'd tried to kill him, but that was already a mute point apparently. Byakuya spent most of Ichigo's visits ignoring him, so he couldn't think of anything that could be that bad.

"Ah...what the hell am I supposed to do?" He grumbled, his voice carrying into the ryoka's room.

Ichigo flinched and stirred at the sound. He sat up, rubbing his eyes clear, "Don't think I've ever heard you swear before, Byakuya," He claimed sleepily.

Byakuya smacked his forehead before turning to look at Ichigo. The sight before him was enchanting. Ichigo was all disheveled and unkempt from sleep. His chocolate, brown eyes were still heavy with exhaustion, but they were warm and kind. Ichigo reminded him of a cat waking up, still warm and stupid. It melted Byakuya's heart.

"I don't normally. I'm...frustrated. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Ichigo stood and joined Byakuya on the porch, "Why are you frustrated?"

The noble shook his head, "You're the one missing memories and you're worried about my problems."

Ichigo sat waiting, "So? What's bugging you?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Don't worry about it."

"Byakuya..."

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Ichigo let it drop for now, "Okay."

"I wanted to properly apologize again for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it."

Ichigo watched the noble. His porcelain features were stressed. It must have really been bothering him. Ichigo assumed he was talking about what he said in Renji's office. Ichigo had been hurt, thinking that Byakuya really wanted him gone. It made him so happy that he had been very wrong. Ichigo heard something inside his head. It was very soft and he couldn't hear words. Whatever it was, it was insistent. He ignored it for now.

"It's okay if you did, you know. I understand that I'm an unexpected burden. You're an important Captain of the Soul Society. You have the clan you're so proud of to run and maintain. You shouldn't have to take care of me on top of everything else. You do enough as it is. So, it's understandable that you would wish for a swift recovery on my behalf."

So reasonable. He was just a teenager and he was more mature than half the Captains, but Ichigo was wrong.

**'I'm not explaining this right.'**

_**'Master, you heard the hollow. Be honest...open up.' **_Senbonsakura hissed.

**'How is telling him my feelings going to help? My feelings are irrelevant.'**

_**'You've tried everything else. What could it hurt?'**_

__Ichigo moved to stand and Byakuya acted. He grabbed the boys wrist, "Ichigo...wait."

Ichigo remained seated. Byakuya forced himself to ignore how perfect Ichigo's skin felt.

_**'Be honest, Master.'**_

__Byakuya took a deep breath and lowered his defenses a bit. He looked at Ichigo, eyes heavy with regret. Ichigo noticed immediately.

"I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you to leave. I would really like to be friends."

"But we're not friends. You said so yourself," Byakuya was quiet, "Why aren't we?"

"It's complicated."

"Then make it simple!"

Byakuya was shocked by his forceful behavior. Ichigo continued, "I know now that we battled up there. I can feel our energies colliding up there. I'm not certain how I know their ours, I just do. You told me I saved your sister. I fought you for her, saving you from having to disobey your stupid law or from breaking...anymore...promises."

Another memory restored it seemed. It was forming slowly, but surely. Byakuya watched as Ichigo struggled to recall the event more clearly.

"Do you remember?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, "I can see it. I cut apart the execution grounds and saved Rukia. I stop some people from going after her and Renji while they were escaping. Then you and I fight."

"Yes. Anything else? Do you see your human friends?"

"Why would they be there? I thought I was the only one that...no wait...you said Uruyu Ishida was like me."

"Not exactly like you, but yes he has strong spiritual power. Your friends Inoue and Chad are gifted with powers as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. They were also there, helping you to rescue Rukia."

"I can't remember, but I'm sure it will come to me eventually. My point, is I remember the end of that fight. You made a promise to the clan that you would stick to the clan rules, no more favors. You also scolded me about the law of the soul society."

"Yes."

"We didn't kill each other, Byakuya. I didn't understand your logic, but I saw the underlying gratitude in your defeated eyes. You were glad that I beat you, no matter what bull you spouted. You never wished for your sister's death. I understood that. It was a draw, Byakuya. You walked away hurt and so did I."

Byakuya never thought in a million years Ichigo had noticed his relief that day when he lost. Very insightful.

"Seems you regained a memory. Do you remember getting your powers?"

"No. I understand now that I have them, I just don't know what led to me getting them. Stop changing the subject. Why aren't we friends?"

Byakuya didn't know what to say. He had no legitimate reason. All his reasons were stupid, selfish and cowardly.

"I'm hoping what I say next holds true with how I felt before I lost my memories. I admire you, Captain. I respect your power, your talent and your underlying loyalty to what you believe to be right."

Byakuya felt himself getting emotional. He held it all at bay, which started to give him a headache.

"I don't think you're as cold and uncaring as you like to make people think. You have a big heart under that cold, aloof armor you keep between you and others."

Byakuya wanted to wrap Ichigo in his arms and never let go. No one understood him so completely since Hisana. All he could do was say, "I would like to be friends too."

"Hopefully when my memories return, nothing will change."

"I have done you a great disservice, Ichigo. You don't remember now, but eventually you will. Our confrontation on the hill was not our first. I...there was a time before that when I tried to kill you. I almost succeeded."

To his surprise, Ichigo laughed.

"Yet, here I am. I assume at the time, I was perceived as a threat. I was an intruder on the hill. So, anything before that, I was probably considered an enemy or at the very least a danger."

"You weren't, but at the time we thought you were."

"We?"

"I'm not the only soul reaper you have battled against. I, unfortunately, do not know the details of any one incident, but there is still time. I'm sure those will return in time too. Of course, you could always ask them yourself. Renji was with me the night I tried to kill you in the World of the Living."

"Renji? Really?"

"Yes."

"He makes it sound like we have always been friends."

"Well, once my sister was rescued, the three of you have been inseparable since."

Ichigo nodded, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Your human friends are coming to see you."

"Correction. We are here." A voice announced.

"Vice-Captain Abarai. Rukia."

They both nodded in greeting to Captain Kuchiki as he stood.

"Hello, Byakuya, Sir." Orihime said, bowing.

"Captain Kuchiki," Uruyu inclined his head. Chad waved beside him silently.

"I'll have someone bring fresh tea. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

He started walking away. The group came and sat with Ichigo. Renji watched as Ichigo's smile faded as he followed every move Byakuya made. He felt sorry for him.

"Captain? Why don't you stick around?"  
"What on Earth for?" Byakuya snapped at his second in command, routine kicking in.

"Well, he might start to remember more stuff. You never know."

Byakuya was about to protest, but when he saw the hopeful smile on Ichigo's face, he changed his mind.

"Very well."

He chose to sit on a bench in the garden. He was facing them, watching their interactions. He realized, he knew very little about the boy he held so dear. If nothing else, he would get new insight to the man he loved.

"How are you Ichigo?" Orihime asked, looking him over.

"I'm fine, Inoue. Really. Accept for missing a few memories, I'm just fine."

"I'm so glad. We were all so worried about you."

"Rukia and Renji informed us of your mental state. You do remember us, don't you?"

"Yeah, mostly anyway. I know who you are. I know you're all my friends, though, I thought you hated me, Ishida?"

Uruyu pushed his glasses into place, "Back to last names again are we, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo laughed. It was a beautiful sound to Byakuya. he noticed the feeling of security that radiated from the boy. He finally felt relaxed.

"I guess not. Thanks for coming, Uruyu. You too Chad...Orihime."

They shook hands, hugged, and shared knowing grins.

Orihime clapped her hands together, "We wanted to try something while we are here. If you're up for it."

"Um, okay."

"Since your memory loss, technically, is an injury, we thought Orihime might be able to help. You are suffering a direct result of an espada attack. Orihime is going to try and heal you."

"You can do that?" Ichigo asked after Uruyu's explanation.

The friends looked at each other, then back, "I thought you said you remember us?" Chad asked.

"I do. I just didn't know that you all have powers like me."

"Oh, well, yes, I can. It's what I do. Would you mind if I tried?"

Ichigo looked to Byakuya without thinking. His friend nodded.

"Sure, why not."

Renji and Rukia snickered. Byakuya and Ichigo already had a strong connection; getting them together would be a snap. Renji gave Uruyu a knowing look and then returned their attention to Ichigo.

"I have to apologize. I wanted to do this in the World of the Living, but at the time of your incident, I was sick. I couldn't try this at the time. I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

"It's ok. So what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. Just sit very still. You won't feel a thing."

"You got it."

Orihime put her hands out facing her friend, "Soten Kishune, I reject."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Twenty minutes later, Orihime's golden magic subsided. The group watched and waited. Ichigo sat quietly with his eyes closed, his breathing steady and slow. They watched him expectantly. He was immobile for several minutes. No one made a sound.

Byakuya rose. Ichigo had been silent too long. He was almost in front of the orange haired substitute, when his eyes finally opened.

"Kurosaki, do you remember anything?" The Captain asked, mentally smacking himself when he realized he had reverted to calling him by his last name.

Ichigo stared at him. His honey, brown eyes were locked on his metal grey ones. He seemed to be trying to read Byakuya.

"Kurosaki?" Orihime asked.

"Sorry, nothing new comes to mind," Ichigo finally broke eye contact and looked around at his friends, "Thanks for trying though."

A collective groan was heard. Rukia forced a smile, "It's okay, Ichigo. It was worth a shot."

Renji hated this tension and he was all fired in a hurry to play Cupid. He clapped his best friend on the back, "Let's have some fun. Why don't we all go get a bite and a drink?"

Ichigo's face lit up, "Cool. Sounds like fun."

"Same place as last time?" Uruyu asked.

"Why not? You wanna make this a real party?" Renji wiggled his thick eyebrows and grinned.

"Ooh, we can get the others to come. Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumi and Izuru." Orihime suggested excitedly.

"Is that really necessary?" Ishida groaned.

"Aww...Uruyu..."

"I'm just saying...last time things got out of hand," Ishida reminded her.

"It'll be alright. This is a long time coming. It's been a while since Ichigo was in the Soul Society. Everyone has been worried about him. I'm sure they'll tone it down."

They stood and started down the porch. As they walked away, "Make sure you don't cause trouble." Byakuya warned.

Ichigo spun around so fast that he almost toppled over, "You're not coming?"

Byakuya looked at his pleading eyes, "You want me to participate?"

Ichigo frowned, "You said we could be friends now. This is a friendly get together."

Byakuya thought a moment. He nodded, "You're right. You go on ahead. I'll be there shortly, I promise."

Ichigo nodded. Renji wrapped an arm around the substitute. He didn't miss the glare Byakuya sent his way at the action.

"We'll be in West Rukon, the Slayers Tavern."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the name. Renji grinned, "Blame Kukaku and Ganju. It's where they took us the first night after Ichigo saved Rukia to celebrate."

"I'll be there."

"Let's go Ichigo. We're all gonna change first. It's best to be comfortable when partying. I think some of your clothes are still at my place."

An hour later, the friends has convened at the Slayers Tavern. More people ended up going than they anticipated. They invited Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Izuru, but they in turn invited others. It was getting rather rowdy in the Slayers Tavern.

Ichigo was having a good time, but he kept watching the door. Byakuya had yet to arrive. His friends kept an eye on him. They could see the anxiety in his face. He really wanted Byakuya to be there with him. It seemed that in his current state, he couldn't hide his true feelings as well as he did before this whole mess started. Everyone at the party was giggling behind their hands and whispering to each other and pointing at their very oblivious friend.

Finally, after another thirty minutes, the door opened to reveal the missing Captain. Byakuya walked toward the group, looking very uncomfortable. Renji took a swig of his beer and spun around to see what everyone was pointing at. He sputtered and spat out the mouthful of alcohol.

He leaned into Rukia, "I don't believe it. He is late cuz he was trying to figure out what to wear?"

Rukia laughed. Ichigo was stunned. He had never seen Byakuya in human clothes before. At the moment, Byakuya was in dark, easy fit jeans and belt. He had a navy tee under a casual, white button down shirt. Over that was a navy, light weight blazer. His kensaiken were gone, leaving his dark tresses to fall loose.

Byakuya allowed himself to enjoy Ichigo's casual look. Ichigo was dressed in black, slightly baggy jeans, an interesting silver chain hanging from one pocket. He wore a solid black, collared, button down shirt. He had left the top three buttons undone, revealing his tone chest. The black allowed his brilliant orange hair to stand out more than ever before.

Ichigo rose and moved to Byakuya, "Bout time you showed up. I thought maybe you weren't going to show up."

"I said I would be here. I never break a promise."

Ichigo grinned and grabbed Byakuya's hand. He pulled him over to the bar, giving Byakuya his empty stool. Kuchiki didn't expect Ichigo to be so forward. He ordered a drink and the party continued.

Byakuya spent the entire night watching Ichigo. The substitute stayed close to him all night, but he was having a good time talking to just about everyone there. He had tried to pull Byakuya into a few of the converstations, but the Captain was never good at small talk. He spent most of his time listening. He learned some things about Ichigo he hadn't known before.

Ichigo didn't drink as much as his best friends tried to make him. He always took the glasses handed to him, but he then either set them down or offered them to another person who hadn't been paying attention when he received the drink. It turned out that Ichigo was very intelligent. They had somehow gotten on the subject of school. They had brought up a mission to the World of the Living, which Ichigo didn't remember, but they fought about grades. He never would have guessed that Ichigo was third in his class. Apparently, it was a fact that had annoyed Uruyu Ishida, him being first in their class, before they became good friends.

Byakuya knew that Ichigo had two twin sisters and the three of them lived with their father. They didn't talk about a mother. Byakuya assumed she had either left or died. He spoke of his sisters like they were precious. He smiles when talking about them. Turned out they did a majority of the housework, while Ichigo helped out in his father's clinic. They were a tight knit family.

"My family is going to freak sooner or later. How am I going to explain my being away so long?" Ichigo asked, exasperated.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo. Urahara has sent word to your family. They are not overly worried about you. They know that you are safe." Rukia said.

"Yeah right. What did hat and clogs tell them this time? That I'm off in some arctic country studying for school? He always comes up with the stupidest shit." Ichigo said, slamming his hand on the bar in annoyance.

The group stared at him, and he stared back, obviously unaware of what he'd said, "What?"

"You called Urahara hat and clogs. Ichigo, you gained another of your memories back." Chad said.

"Oh yeah? That's a good thing right."

"Your damn right it's a good thing. We all want you back to normal." Renji said.

Everyone had a celebratory drink for the regained memory and then the chatter continued. After about an hour, Ichigo started nodding off while listening to his friends gossip. Byakuya needed to get him bed.

"Why don't we head home, Ichigo?" He asked, taking hold of his arm before he slid off his barstool.

"Um, yeah. I am kinda tired."

The pair excused themselves and walked back to the manor. Byakuya saw him to his room and was about to turn to leave. Ichigo opened the door to his room once more. He barely waited for Byakuya to turn around and face him before he wrapped his arms around the Captain.

Stunned and at a complete loss of what to do, Byakuya froze. Ichigo had hugged him. He was hugging him.

"Thank you, Byakuya. Thank you for coming with us tonight. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

One more squeeze and Ichigo bolted back inside his room. Byakuya stood there, staring after him. What had possessed the substitute to do that? Perhaps getting closer to the boy wouldn't be as hard as he originally thought. He was open enough and affectionate enough. He seemed to trust Byakuya completely. Even he hadn't missed the way that he always looked to Byakuya for an answer when he wasn't sure.

Byakuya made his way back to his own quarters, his head all light and fuzzy with love and tenderness. He had been hugged by the one he desired. It was heaven. Strong arms that he wished he could feel around him all the time. What he wouldn't do to feel that again. But then what would happen when Ichigo's memory returned in full? What if after his memories returned he no longer remembered everything that happened while he was out of it?

He lie down and closed his eyes. His mind was full of Ichigo. His dreams were his fantasies. He allowed sleep to take him and prayed he would never wake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Three days passed with little to no change in Ichigo's condition. He remembered a few small things about his life, but none of it pertained to his life as a soul reaper. His human friends, disappointed that their presence didn't really help, returned to the World of the Living. They were comfortable leaving Ichigo in Byakuya's capable hands.

Rukia and Renji returned to their divisions. They were surprised by the events of last night and were encouraged to get the two of them together. Byakuya was left to tend to their friend for now. The Kuchiki noble felt akward around Ichigo ever since the night he'd been hugged by him. He didn't know how to behave. He was quite sure that if it happened again he wouldn't be able to control his response.

Byakuya spent most of his time with Ichigo the last few days, both content with each other's company. Ichigo sat and watched quietly while Byakuya did his calligraphy. Byakuya had even allowed Ichigo to join him, teaching him the proper brush strokes. Ichigo seemed eager to learn something new. It was a side of Ichigo Byakuya had never seen.

They walked the Seireitei together several times over the last three days. Once in a while , they'd stop to visit with Ichigo's friends. He also took him back up to Sokyoku Hill as he promised. Nothing, however, seemed to spark any memories for Ichigo. Byakuya thought he saw recognition at the old execution grounds, but when he asked Ichigo about it, he said it was just a feeling he had.

So, now, after three days of storytelling and anecdotes, the pair sat in the gardens in total silence, watching the night sky. Ichigo seemed quite content simply stargazing in silence. Byakuya would sneak furtive glances at the boy. No...not boy. Man. Byakuya needed to get out of that habit. This was no longer the Ryoka boy that irritated every fiber of his being. This was the man Byakuya had fallen in love with whether he allowed those feelings or not.

Ichigo was such an innocent right now. Seeing him the way he was now, it was hard to believe al l the things he'd endured already.

"Say, Byakuya?" Ichigo said, breaking the companionable silence.

"Yes?"

"You and me...we're friends, right?"

"Yes, as long as that is something that you're okay with." Byakuya said.

Ichigo nodded, thought the noble wasn't looking at him yet.

"So, I can talk to you about anything right?"

Byakuya turned to look at him, wondering where this was going. "Yes, of course."

Ichigo paused. He'd been thinking about this since a few days ago. He needed to sort out some things.

"Something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess that depends."

"On what?"

"To be honest...you." Byakuya looked confused, "Something's been bothering me. I can't put my finger on it, because I...uh...don't remember, but I've been getting this feeling lately."

"What about?"

"You...and me." Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "See, at first, I was upset to learn that we'd never been friends, but I still felt respect for you regardless. Then these past few days, it's like that doubt never existed."

Byakuya nodded, showing he understood.

"We seem to be doing fine as friends. We should have been friends long before now. I am sorry, Ichigo."

"Yeah. I know. I'm glad we're friends, but I feel like something is still missing."

Byakuya's breath caught in his throat, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo looked at him. He was so open, so honest and yet still very vulnerable. He seemed hesitant.

"I'm afraid...you'll hate me."

The noble looked surprised. Afraid? The all powerful Ichigo Kurosaki afraid? That was a new one. He was never afraid, even when he should have been.

"I would not worry about that. I won't hate you." Byakuya assured him.

"I...I really think you're a great person...a great Captain."

Surprised, "Thank you."

"I'm not done. I find myself admiring you. You're courageous, strong, and really smart. I respect your power and status."

Byakuya didn't interrupt this time.

"The last few days, I can't help feeling completely happy by your side."

Byakuya froze. Could this really be happening? Was Ichigo about to confess? Could the stars really be aligning so perfectly for him tonight?

"Would you completely hate me if I told you...that um...I mean would you never speak to me again if I told you...that...I really like you?"

Byakuya remained still. He never would have dreamed...

"I think it's even more than that...I think I really, really like you. You know...like love."

Byakuya didn't know what to say. He had never been confessed to before. He has persued Hisana. He never got what he truely, truely wanted before. Not since Hisana had he wanted something so badly as he did right now.

Ichigo took his silence the wrong way and frowned. He lowered his head. He'd given it his best try. He would take it back just to keep Byakuya as a friend.

"I'm sorry. I knew this was wrong. Just forget I said anything."

He would lose him if he didn't stop him, "I don't want to."

Ichigo looked up again, surprised by the noble's response.

"You...you mean it?"

"Yes," Byakuya leaned forward, a knuckle lifting Ichigo's chin and kissed him softly.

Ichigo was lost in emotion and feelings. Every fiber of him sang. He'd been admiring the noble since they'd met. To be kissed by him now was a dream come true.

Byakuya didn't know what possessed him to kiss the substitute soul reaper. He felt the need to assure Ichigo that his confession didn't anger him or fall on deaf ears. He felt compelled to express something, he just didn't know what.

The second Ichigo tried to take back his admission, Byakuya panicked. He never thought the former Ryoka could feel anything accept contempt for him, at best mild respect. He remembered Shiro's warning and made a split second and completely irrational decision to tell Ichigo the truth. The look on the young man's face when he said he didn't want to forget encouraged Byakuya's next actions.

Byakuya pulled away slowly. He rested his forehead on Ichigo's, his eyes closed. They shared several breaths. Byakuya could feel a tremendous weight lift off his shoulders. He never imagined that being true to his desires could feel so euphoric. He could even admit that he never felt like this with his late wife.

Byakuya opened his eyes. Ichigo's face was flushed, the red clashing with his orange hair. His eyes were clouded with desire.

"I thought for sure you would be disgusted with me," Ichigo panted, "I never thought you would..."

"Feel the same?"

Ichigo nodded.

"To be honest, I had been worried about the same thing for months."

"You mean, you liked me before I lost my memories?"

Byakuya hesitated. He'd revealed so much already, he might as well finish it. He caressed Ichigo's face.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, for the same reasons you were afraid and...because I made a promise."

"What promise?"

"A long time ago, I was once married. My wife Hisana was the most important person in my life. I loved her so much. When she died, my heart broke. I hurt so bad. I never wanted to suffer like that again. I promised myself and Hisana that I would never let a deep love like that enter my heart again."

Ichigo looked stunned and slightly angry, but he went on.

"At first, I really did loathe you, though, you were mildly interesting. As time went on, interest became fascination; then fascination became want. Next thing I know, I was so infatuated with you I could no longer deny what I was feeling and so I suppressed those feelings."

Silence. Total silence for what seemed like hours.

"Well...that was stupid." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

Byakuya was stunned.

"You need to stop making ridiculous promises you can't keep!" Ichigo went on.

Byakuya blinked. He was completely confused. This scolding sounded oddly familiar.

"Who would do that? Promise not to love? That's like promising not to breathe. You just can't do that, Byakuya. I thought you would have learned from your mistakes by now."

Byakuya cocked his head at this. Learned from his mistakes? Ichigo remembered something. Ichigo had remembered something that Byakuya had told him during their fight for Rukia's life.

"Ichigo," completely forgetting why they were sitting there so close and intimate, "You remember? You remember what I told you up on the Hill?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but kissed Byakuya again for good measure. He didn't want this feeling to go away or stop. He needed to make sure that things didn't change. He needed Byakuya. He wanted the noble more now than when they first met.

"Yes. I remember everything. I have had my memories for three days now."

Byakuya had been derailed. Had his memory for three days? How and when? Then it clicked.

"Wait? Are you telling me that Inoue girl was successful in restoring your memories?" When Ichigo nodded, Byakuya growled. He was deceived and lied to. How could he not have noticed? "You had your memories during that party in Rukon District and you have had them...this whole time?"

Ichigo nodded again, squeezing Byakuya's trembling hand. Ichigo started to worry. Maybe he should've told them all the night his memories were restored. Maybe he'd been foolish to listen to his inner Hollow. It was Shiro's idea to wait and go through with the plan he started on the Hill.

Shiro had told him all about his coming out up on Sokyoku Hill. He told him what he said to the Captains and Lieutenants. At the time, it was probably true. He had been in his inner world fighting away the hurt and pain that ailed him. Since Orihime's healing, his memories returned and his Hollow warned him to play dumb. Act as though her power hadn't done anything. He told Ichigo that things were different and that he could be himself. So he had listened. He got something wonderful...but now he was afraid he was about to lose it again because he tricked Byakuya.

Byakuya stared at Ichigo. He wanted this so bad. He wanted to have this one thing. He wanted Ichigo. How could Ichigo lie to him? Why would he lie to him?

"Why didn't you say anything before now? Why not tell us that Inoue's power helped you? Why continue to pretend that you were still without your memories?" Byakuya demanded.

Ichigo flinched away from him. Byakuya was angry.

"I was so happy that we had become friends. I was hoping we could become more given enough time. I know three days isn't that long, but being with you during that time was more than I could have ever prayed for. I have loved you since the moment we met. I admit, you surprised me the night you came to retrieve Rukia in the World of the Living, but I saw power and depth in your eyes despite your reasons for being there."

Byakuya was stunned. He never knew, never would have dreamed that Ichigo's love for him started that long ago.

"It killed me to have to fight you, but I did it anyway. I didn't want to fight you that day on Sokyoku Hill, I wanted to get to know you. I didn't really think you would fight me so hard when I said I was going to save Rukia. It killed me, but I did it."

"I...it is in the past."

"Yes, it is. I want all of our battles and ill words to stay in the past. I want something new. I want you, Byakuya."

The noble was quiet. He wanted Ichigo too. He read Ichigo's eyes, those chocolate eyes that haunted his dreams after every encounter with the substitute soul reaper. The eyes he ached to fall into. He came closer and kissed the orange-haired human. Ichigo kissed back, relaxing, relief filling him.

"You're not mad at me?"

Byakuya shook his head, "I can't be mad at you, Ichigo. I love you too much to be angry over something so small. I don't want to ruin what we finally have. I have yearned and wanted for too long."

"Me too. So what now? Do we tell the others?"

"About what, your memory returning, sure. About us? I'm not the kind of person who flaunts his personal life. If it is important for you to tell your friends, do so, but I'm not going to gossip about my new found love. If people find out on their own, then so be it. I'm sure they will eventually anyhow. I will not hide who and what I am or the partner I'm with. I just won't brag or anything like that."

"I guess that seems fair."

"And one more thing," Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's robes and pulled him in for a forceful kiss, "I'm not the type to share. I will be extremely possessive. You belong to me now. Understand?"

"Didn't know you were the jealous type. I get it. You don't have anything to worry about, Byakuya. I only have eyes for you."


End file.
